The Good, The Bad, And The Great
by SelfProclaimedKing12
Summary: This is a three part book: The Party Korby is sending out party invites! But with a "killer" mailman on the loose, will anyone SURVIVE to attend the party? The DeDeDe Academy's Revenge: The DeDeDe Academy is back in session! Again! Does he ever give up? But maybe there's more to this school than meets the eye... The Experiment This story has crossovers from LOTS of games.


**The Good, The Bad, And The Great.**

_**Rated T**_

_Written by Anna Wren Bolick_

_Edited by Mary Jude Bolick_

_This book is a fanfiction. We obviously don't own the copyrights for most of these characters. Mostly._

**Intro:**

Hey everyone! It's your least favorite Kirby, Kaby! Just giving you a quick intro of some of the characters before THE PARTY dun dun duuuunnnnn. So first there's me, Kaby, yes I'm amazing. I'm the red Kirby, over the years I've been trying to kill off Kirby, I've tried everything! Erasum, Game Flips, come on! He just doesn't die! Then of course KIRBY, the pink and hot pink pop star protector. He has a house! I'm so jealous... He's got every thing he ever wanted! Moving on. Now there's Keeby! Wahoo! She's the sweet little yellow Kirby! (Also my GF) She takes things way too seriously sometimes, and she tends to cry a lot, :( but she's a sweetheart. Then... There's King DeDeDe... Ugh... DeDeDe is... Fat, hits really hard, and all around hateful. Kinda like me! AH I'm not fat though! I did say kinda! He's a giant penguin. Sometimes I wish he'd act like one. Instead of a crown he has a red snow hat with a little pom pom on the top. Then there's Korby! Yay! She is the green Kirby, (oooooooooo ahhhhhh) but she cooks really bad and makes you try it. (Ahhhhhhhh) (She and I share a little secret that no one else knows, not even Keeby! I don't know why we kept it a secret, we just did. But I think she feels bad for not saving me!) She's my other friend. Then there's... Sir Meta Knight, he doesn't say much. But I made the horrible mistake of calling him an old man, he told me to think before I speak, and I said ohhhh I'm so scaaaaared, and he whacked me with Galaxia, ( I think that's how you spell it) his sword. So, don't underestimate him! He hurts! He's a star warrior along with Kirby. Then there's Bandana Waddle Dee, most just call 'em Waddle Dee, he has a blue bandana and he's a little more red than most Waddle Dee's. He's a sweetheart too, not like Keeby though, he works for King DeDeDe. He's also known as Sailor Dee, he flew the Battleship Halberd, Meta Knight made it to fight EnEmE with. (It's been about 4 years after the epic battle with EnEmE) He wasn't there to fly it then though. Then there's Escargoon, he's a snail and works for DeDeDe. He's a great inventor. And there's Waddle Doo, (The one with the sword...) he controls all the Waddle Dee's with it, not the bandana one though. And you'll find more characters later on! Like Tiff, Tuff, Kawasaki, Poppy Bros. Jr, Knuckle Joe, Burnin' Leo, and so on! By the way, every chapter will be in someone's view. Enjoy! Oh Nova, I'm so stupid! I forgot the Blue Kirby, Turby. No one knows where Turby lives. No one knows what he does all day. He's kinda unpredictable. No one knows what's gonna come out of his mouth every time he opens it. Ok well...

NOW enjoy!

**Part 1** **-** _**The Party**_

Chapter One:

_**Let's Get This Party Started! **_

**King DeDeDe's view: Time: 12:00 PM: Day Saturday**

"Gooooood morning your majesty!" I heard Escargoon say. "Hey! Watch it you dumb Waddle!" "What'd he do THIS TIME?" I asked, stumbling into the throne room. "Keeps running into me," He said. "Ah," I said as I fell into my throne. " You not sleep well or something?" He said. "Na," I said, "I had a nightmare." "About nightmare?" He asked. "No... It was about the castle being nuked by some UFO." "Oh," he said, "That's creepy." "Yeah, it was," I thought as I pressed a button on my throne as Escargoon left "What's up triple De? Why the long face?" I don't know HOW he survived the exploding EnEmE place IN SPACE! I guess Sircia saved him or something. Escargoon swears he's gonna be a used car salesmen someday. No one knows his name so we just call 'em Shades, cause he always has sunglasses on. "Hey," I said, not answering his question. "What did you call me for? Need a buddy?" "I'M DOING JUST FINE THANK YOU," I heard Escargoon say somewhere off in the hall. I don't know how he heard that. "No," I said, "Just some food." " WE HAVE THAT!" I heard Escargoon say even further down the hall this time. "Ah, so what do you feel like today?" asked Shades. " Maybe some... Spaghetti?" "Yup!" said Escargoon as he kicked the doors open and brought in a six course meal. "Oh, ok," I said, turning off the screen. "WAIT I-" I heard Shades say before I ended the call. Escargoon brought out a TV tray and put all the food on it. "Enjoy, Majesty!" He said. I heard him mumble something about him being a better buddy as he left. But he got knocked over by Bandana Waddle Dee as he screamed, "GREAT KING, GREAT KING, YOU'VE GOT MAAAAAAAIIIILLLL!" He sung as he ran through the throne room to me. " Ugh, what?" I said through a mouth full of chicken. "Isn't that kind of... Uh..." He said as he leaned in to whisper in my ear. " WHAT?" I said, almost choking. "NO WAY!" "Oh I just thought... because you're a bird, kinda...and...you're eating...yeah..nevermind..." "HEY, WATCH IT YOU STUPID WADDLE!" Escargoon screamed, leaving the throne room. " Well...back to the mail part," Bandana Waddle Dee said. "It says...

**You've been invited to a party!**

**From: Korby**

**To: King DeDeDe**

**Where it is: Castle Dedede**

**What time: 7:00 PM.**

**XD see ya there! ~Korby**"

"WHAT?!" I screamed as Bandana Waddle Dee desperately gasped for air. "Ok, sounds like fun!" I said. "I'm gonna sleep 'till then, good night!" I said, going to my bedroom. "Ok, Great King!" Bandana Waddle Dee said, leaving to go clean or guard something.

Chapter 2:

_**Let's Get This Party Started! Part 2 **_

**Kaby's view: Time 12:00 PM: Day Saturday**

What's the worst start of a day? Falling out of bed... Aka a tree... In the rain. "AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I fell from the tree. "DAMNITTTT!" I said, about to hit the ground, when one of the many wolves that lived in the forest dove under me and caught me. That fall was probably death. Note to self. SLEEP ON THE GROUND... Or...get a rope. "Thanks," I said. Getting up. See? That's what friends are for! I love the forest. After all, it is my home! "Hey! Can someone get some fruit or something?" I said. "AW, nevermind, I'll go buy something," I said, lifting up a log and sorting through the little amount of money I had. I didn't have a job or anything and I would never take anything from Keeby. Korby gives me some to get me through the each day. "ANYONE THINK I CAN BUY US SOME FOOD WITH TEN DEDEDEN?" I screamed. Some squirrels nodded on a nearby tree. "Ok," I said, heading out of the forest. " I'll get you some nuts or something." But I was stopped on the way by a deer. "What?" I asked, as it dropped a letter in the mud. "Aw...come on, really? It had to be in the mud?" I said as it nodded. "Ok, let's see..." I said, opening it. " It says,

**You've been invited to a party!**

**From: Korby**

**To: Kaby**

**Where it is: Castle Dedede**

**What time: 7:00 PM.**

**XD see ya there! ~Korby**

…YOU THINK I HAVE A CLOCK? Eh, I'll just find out by the sun, I guess," I said. "Ok, bye guys and girls!" I said, walking out of the woods. At least it wasn't Whispy Woods…

Chapter 3:

_**Let's Get This Party Started! Part 3**_

**Burnin' Leo's View: Time: 2:00 PM: Day: Saturday**

"TREEEEEEE MAIIIIIIIIIIIL!" I screamed as loud as I could, scaring poor Poppy Bros. Jr. He screamed as he fell from the fan. "AHHHH!" Knuckle Joe screamed as he ran to catch Poppy Bros. Jr. But he ran into Bio Spark on the way. " What the hell, man?" she said as she got up off the floor. "WATCH OOOUT!" screamed Capsule J as he flew past the two and out the window. "OH MY NOVA!" Waddle Doo screamed as glass was about to rain down on his eye, as... " WHAT THE HELL?" TAC said as he grab Waddle Doo and pulled him out of the way. It was horror at the little puny house we had... No one was here to keep us all sane... Simirror moved out a week ago. He'd been saving up for the house his whole life it seems. It's been hell for a week. No one's here to keep us in line anymore. "We got mail?" I tried again. "Thanks for that, Leo." Wheelie said as he drove outside. "NO, COME BACK IT'S A PARTY!" "What?" Wheelie said, turning around. " It says...

**You've been invited to a party!**

**From: Korby**

**To: All Ya Helpers**

**Where it is: Castle Dedede**

**What time: 7:00 PM.**

**XD see ya there! ~Korby**!

Cool!" "Ok," said Wheelie as he went outside. "I don't remember getting a statue!" Birdon said happily. " That's just Rocky," I said, as Rocky transformed out of his Wham Bam Rock statue. "Awww," Birdon said. "Hm.." said Chilly... "What's with the Poppy Bros. Jr sized hole in the ground?" "WHAT?" I screamed. "Poor Lil Guy."

Chapter 4:

_**Let's Get This Party Started! Part 4**_

**Magolor's View: Time: 2:00 PM: Day: Saturday**

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 02 roared as he clutched his one red eye. "OH MY NOVA!" Marx screamed as he realized what he had done. "MARX, HOW COULD YOU?!" I said, as I tried to get the sand out of 02's eye. "Oh no!" said Lacky, as he frantically flew around the house. Ugh, what has that stupid jester done. "Oh! Hi mailman!" Lacky said. "What?" I said as I stop messing with 02's eye...I was making it worse anyway. "Thank you!" Lacky screamed after the mailman. "Oh! What did we get?" Marx asked as he jumped up, grabbed the letter from Lacky, and tried to open it. " It...Won't...Open..." He said. "You need HANDS to open it," I said as I grabbed it from him and ripped it open. "It says...

**You've been invited to a party!**

**From: Korby**

**To: Magolor, Marx, 02, and Lacky**

**Where it is: Castle Dedede**

**What time: 7:00 PM.**

**XD see ya there! ~Korby**"

"Wow..." Marx said. "I'LL GET READY!" Lacky screamed. "Lacky..." I said. "It's not for another five hours..." "Oh," said Lacky. "...A LITTLE HELP HERE?" 02 screamed.

"Maybe we should wash it out..." Marx suggested. "Oh no no no no, you wouldn't DARE," 02 said. "Oh, but I would," said Marx, as started to fill up buckets of water. "NOOOOOOO!" 02 yelped, as he flew out of the house. "Are we going already?" Lacky screamed, as he flew out of the house after 02.

Chapter 5:

_**With or Without Ya'll We're Decorating!**_

**Kaby's View: Time: 3:00 PM: Day: Saturday**

"Oh my Nova, I was shopping for that long? I should probably go help Korby get the party decorations all set up," I thought as I ran out of the store and ran to the forest. "Here you go, guys!" I said, as I flung the bag into the forest. Two birds caught it. "Save some for me!" I said, as I ran off to Castle DeDeDe. After about 15 minutes of running, ( IN THE RAIN! ) I was at the giant castle. "Hey," I said to the Waddle Dee's. "I'm here to help Korby set up the party!" They nodded three times, then let me in. "Heeeeey, yo!" Korby said as she hopped off of a ladder. "Wazzzz uuuup?" I said back to her. "Hahaha! Hi," She said. "Hey," I said, grinning at her. " I'm here to help ya," I said. "WHAT? YOU? HELP? NO WAY!" She said. "This is the ONE time... Don't push it," I said. "Alright, alright, alright," She said. "NOW...START DECORATING!"

Chapter 6:

**Can Wait For The Party**

**Keeby's view: Time: 3:30 PM: Day: Saturday**

"Ugh," I said, as I got out of bed. I heard someone knock at the door. "Come in!" I said sweetly. I saw a little blue hand open the door quickly, then close it. Must have been Turby...For a second I didn't see it...then I saw it...a letter...coming at my face. It was going too fast! I desperately tried to dodge it. It all happened too fast! I was on the bed, then I was on the floor! My face hurt. I think it hit me. "OWWW," I said as my vision went blurry. I couldn't help but cry. It hurt! "Why mailman?" I said sadly. I thought about burning the letter, because I was so mad about it hitting me. Then I thought, if I wanted to burn anyone, it would be that MAILMAN. But I thought that would be way too rude. So I opened the letter. It said,

**You've been invited to a party!**

**From: Korby**

**To: Keeby**

**Where it is: Castle Dedede**

**What time: 7:00 PM.**

**XD see ya there! ~Korby**

I didn't want to go. But Kaby's probably there. And I can't turn down my friends. "I'll go..." I said aloud. "I should go say hi to Simi!" I jumped out of my bed and ran out the door.

Chapter 7:

_**Why is he so evil?**_

**Evil Mailman's view: Time: 3:30 PM: Day: Saturday**

"HEHEHAHAHA!" I laughed, as I ran away from Keeby's house. I kinda felt bad. But I was enjoying this world with all the wonderful things in it. It was weird... How the letter didn't go through her. I didn't want to hurt her. I just wanted to see what would happen. I ran to another house. It was small. Looks like it should only have one person in it. I ran up to it, and knocked on the door. "Come in!" I heard a voice say. I opened the door. The house was very...clean. The person in the house had a weird looking robe thing. He had a hat on, and it was tilted just right so his face was covered in shadow. His hat had a star on it. "Ah, hello sir! You look hungry! I'll fix something up for you," He said. He was too nice to have mail slap him in the face. "Uhhhh...Ok... But why do you want to make me food?" I asked. "Well..." he said, "You look like royalty, with the crown and all, and a nice guy too!" "Uh, thanks?" I said "What's your name?" "Oh, I'm so sorry, I forgot. My name's Simirror." I heard someone knocking on the door. "Oh my!" Simirror said. "Must be Keeby... Be right back sir! Have a seat!" He ran to the door. Oh Nova. "Oh!" I said. "I better leave then!" "Oh no, it's fine, good sir," Simirror called back, as I opened a window. " I really must be going now!" I said as I hopped out the window. That was a close one. After I whacked Keeby with the letter and all... She wouldn't be happy to see me! "Well, it was nice meeting you!" I heard him holler as made a run for it.

Chapter 8:

_**Party Party! Yeah!**_

**Kirby's view: Time: 3:30 PM: Day: Saturday**

"Wake up sleepy head/body!" I heard Tokkori scream at me. "Ugh...Poyo..." I said. "What time is it?" "It's 3:30!" he said. "WHA?" I said, flinging the blanket off of me. "Let's check the TV." "Ok." Tokkori said, as he turned it on. "LIVE ON CHANNEL DEDEDE!" Escargoon screamed on the TV. "BREAKING NEWS! KORBY'S SENDING OUT LETTERS TO A PARTY! AND A HORRIBLE MAILMAN WHO MURDERS YOU! WE FOUND TURBY DEAD IN A DUMPSTER CLUTCHING A PARTY INVITE! OH NOOOOOO! WILL YOU BE NEXT? STAY AWAY FROM DUMPSTERS, KIDS! LIVE ON CHANNEL DEDEDE!" "I don't think so, poyo..." I said "You gonna do your stupid call thing?" Tokkori said. "It's not stupid, poyo. If I don't call, something horrible will happen to them," I said "Time to call!" "HEY!" I heard someone say. "What?" I said. "You've got a party invite!" The Mailman/Prince Fluff said, as he threw the letter at me. "We're doomed!" Tokkori wailed, as he dove under the blanket. "Ugh, Tokkori, you believe that junk?" I said, as I caught the letter and opened it. "It says...

**You've been invited to a party!**

**From: Korby**

**To: Kirby and Tokkori**

**Where it is: Castle Dedede**

**What time: 7:00 PM.**

**XD see ya there! ~Korby**...

Can she do that?" "Do what?" The Mailman/Prince Fluff said. "Host a party a Castle Dedede?" I said. "I don't know," Tokkori said. "But we'll find out soon!"

Chapter 9:

_**Flashback y'all!**_

**Korby's view: Time 4:00 PM: Day: Saturday**

"Ok, Bro!" I said. "PULL!" He's insanely strong so I was kinda being dragged along as he pulled the bookshelf. He put it in front of the throne room doors so DeDeDe wouldn't get in. He made the horrible mistake of the bathroom break. "Damn Sis, you didn't do a thing!" Bro/Kaby said. "Haha! Yeah!" Sis/Me/Korby said. Time for a flashback!

_So yes, we have parents. We were soooo spoiled... Kaby way more than me though... Only our parents couldn't take it anymore! He was driving them insane. So... They ditched him. Left him in the woods. With nothing. But I didn't know... They told me he died by some sickness. I was young and stupid so I believed them. They made a grave for Nova's sake! Through the time Kaby was in the forest, he learned the way of the animals. Fight like a wolf. Climb like a squirrel. Run like a deer. Fly like a bird. And so on. One day our parents left to go to the store, and I was too curios. I wanted to see what sickness Kaby had. I looked for something like a file. But I found nothing. So I started to dig under the grave. I didn't really want to find his body, but I kept digging. And there was nothing. Nothing at all. Then I remembered hearing our parents joking about ditching Kaby... I didn't think they meant it... So I ran away to find him. But, I stole all their retirement savings! I found Kaby in the woods. I offered to get him a house, but he was so use to the forest, he didn't want to leave. After all, the animals taught him everything he knows now. Except for how to talk, of course. Our parent taught us that before it all happened._

Chapter 10:

_**Close Call.**_

**Sir Meta Knight View: Time: 4:00 PM: Day Saturday**

"Get up, sleepy!" I heard Blade Knight scream. I opened my eyes to see Blade violently shaking Sword Knight in his bed. Poor Sword. He's not a morning person. "Meta! You're next if you don't get up!" Blade said. I quickly dived out of bed. "Well, that got him up," Sword said, as he knocked Blade off of him. "Yeah," said Blade as he got off the floor. Was that all just a set up to get me out of my wonderful wonderful wonderful bed? "Hm," I said, as I made a really upset face. But they couldn't see it because of my mask. "Ugh!" I said. "Blade, go take a shower! You smell terrible!" I heard him mumble something that I couldn't make out as he went to the bathroom. "What about me?" Sword said. "Uh, just go brush your teeth," I said. "Ok!" He said as he threw his helmet at me. Of course, I caught it though. If I'm a star warrior, I should probably know how to catch an incoming helmet going only about 20 miles an hour at my face. I sat down to watch some TV. "LIVE ON CHANNEL DEDEDE!" Escargoon screamed on TV. "THE MAILMAN MURDERER STRIKES AGAIN! KILLING TWO THIS TIME! POOR KAWASAKI DIDN'T SEE IT COMING! ALONG WITH MABEL! WHO JUST WANTED SOME BEEF! OHHHH NOVAAAAAAA! WHAT WILL BECOME OF US! WILL SOMEONE SAVE US? META KNIGHT YOU'RE OUR ONLY HOPE!" "No." I said aloud at the TV. "What?" Sword said in the other room. Sword and Blade were doing another team attack. Blade threw his mask at Sword, who then did a backflip and kicked it in mid air. It came flying at my face. Going about 90 miles an hour this time. It was gonna hit me. Then, someone opens the door and throws something at the helmet that knocks it off course. The helmet then move right... and shattered the TV. "Nice," I said as bits of TV start raining down on me. "Oopsy!" I heard someone say as they closed the door. "Uhhh..." Blade and Sword both said as they stared at the TV. "Just get back to what you were doing..." I said. I was impressed... Whomever threw that thing at the helmet had good aim! And Blade and Sword had a great team attack. But I'd never tell them that...they'd get to... Full of themselves... "Huh?" I said as I grabbed the letter off the ground.

"**You've been invited to a party**!?

**From: Korby**

**To: Meta, Sword, and Blade**

**Where it is: Castle Dedede**

**What time: 7:00 PM.**

**XD see ya there! ~Korby**"

"ACE!" Sword said. "Why am I last?" I heard Blade say as he ran into the kitchen with Sword not far behind. "Uh..." I said. "Don't you two want your helmets back?" "Oh!" They said. "We forgot!"

Chapter 11:

_**Why The World Still Lives. **_

**Tiff's View: Time: 5:00 PM: Day: Saturday**

"Be careful, dear!" I heard Lady Like/Mom call after me. "And don't forget to say hello to Kawasaki for me!" Sir Ebrum/Dad said. "Alright! I won't forget! Bye Mom, bye Dad!" Tuff called back. "Bye!" I said as we ran out the door. "Let's go see Kirby!" I said as we ran onto the drawbridge. "Uh...Tiff?" Tuff said. "What?" I said. "Is it just me, or is the drawbridge going up?" "AHHHHHHH!" We screamed as we desperately grabbed at the bridge. We started to fall, but Lololo and Lalala caught us. "Are you ok?" Lalala asked. "Yeah, are you?" Lololo asked. "Yeah, but why did the drawbridge go up?" I asked. "Sorry," I heard someone say. "Majesty's orders." It was Waddle Doo. (The one with the sword.) "WHAT? WHY?" I screamed. "He's trapping the Evil Mailman out," He said. "The evil what?" I asked. "Have you not watched TV today?" Tuff asked. "It was on the TV!?" I screamed. "And you BELIEVE IT?" "Yeah?" Tuff said. Will they ever learn? "He's probably not evil. Poor little guy...!" I said sadly. "Let's go find him!" "No way!" Tuff said. "He may kill us and eat our brains for lunch!" "Don't be silly, Tuff," I said. "That TV always lies."

Chapter 12:

_**Trapped.**_

**Prince Fluff's View: Time: 5:07 Day: Saturday**

The drawbridge was...up."Great!" I said "How am I suppose to get out now!?" ... Hm maybe I can... I started to pull at the chain keeping it up. But it was stuck! "Ugh, please Nova, help me." I don't know how anything works in this world. The world I come from is all made out of yarn. I can't transform into anything here. So there was no jumping out a window or anything. "Hello?" I heard someone say. It sounded like a girl. "Hello?" Two other people said that...one a girl and one a boy..."Please don't eat us!" Ok, that sounded like a boy...who was gonna eat them? Me? I laughed at that. "D-did you h-here that, sis?" The boy asked. "Yeah," The girl said. I should hide. I hid behind the wood that was holding the chain there. I wasn't too strong so I couldn't lift it. "Hellooooo?" The girl called. I thought, hell, why hide? I made a really upsetting sound. "WHAAA!" The boy screamed. He had yellowish hair with some kind of greenish blue color in it. And the girls hair was the same color of her skin! What wrong with her!? She had her hair tied back in a ponytail. The girl looked to be about 12 and the boy about 9. "P-please don't e-eat m-me!" The boy cried out. "Uh, hi!" Said some pink blob with white shoes and gloves and a yellow bow. "Hello," Said a blue blob with the same white gloves and shoes. And of course they both had eyes. But no mouth. How could they talk? I probably looked pretty weird. I've gotten a few weird names... I'm light blue with a golden crown and I tend to glare a lot, even though I'm not mad. I look like any other Kirby, really. "Hi there, little fella, my name's Tiff," The girl said. "Are you hurt? Why do you have a bag?" So many questions! Oh yeah, I forgot to say, I also have a dark blue bag full of party invites. Korby asked me to send them out. "Uh, first of all no, I'm not hurt. My name's Prince Fluff by the way. And second of all, I'm a Mailman for a day. I think I have one for you guys..." I said, fishing through them all. "Ah! Here." I read it to her.

"It says...

**You've been invited to a party!**

**From: Korby**

**To: Tiff, Tuff, Lololo, and Lalala**

**Where it is: Castle Dedede**

**What time: 7:00 PM.**

**XD see ya there! ~Korby**"

"Cool!" the boy said. "What kind of party?" "Uhhhh I know it has a lot of contests..." I said. "Uh, ok...no." said Tiff, the girl. "Why?" I asked. "I don't think it's a good idea, and it's not safe!" Tiff said. "By the way what's your names?" I asked. "I'm Tuff!" said the boy. "I'm Lalala!" said the flying pink blob. "I'm Lololo!" said the blue flying blob. "Oh, come on, pleeeeaaaase!" said Tuff. "Can we gooooo? Pleeeeeaaase?" "...Fine..." said Tiff. "YAY!" Lololo, Lalala, and Tuff all screamed. "Cool!" I said. "Now, get me out of here!" "Ah, ok!" Tiff said. "Let's go get Sir Meta Knight!" She ran through the hall. We all ran after her.

Chapter 13:

_**Need Some Help? Call Now!**_

**Sword Knight's View: Time: 5:13 PM: Day: Saturday**

"Wow..." Meta said. "I'm bored..." "Let's watch some TV," I said as I spun my helmet around on the table. The screen was shattered, so we could only listen to it through the stereo. Blade turned the TV on. "LIVE ON CHANNEL DEDEDE!" Escargoon screamed on the TV. "OH MY NOVA, TURN IT DOWN!" Blade screamed. I grabbed the remote and jammed the Volume Down button. "Ahhhhh," Blade said, satisfied. "EVIL MAILMAN LOCKED OUT! NO ONE IS ALLOWED IN OR OUT! DRAWBRIDGE IS CLOSED, WINDOWS CLOSED!" Escargoon said on TV as giant metal plates covered all the windows in the room. I jumped on the TV and tried to stop the plate from covering the window. "SORRY FOLKS, NO LIGHT FOR YOU TODAY!" Then it started play the stupid cartoon everyone made a few years ago. "AH, TURN IT OFF!" I screamed as Blade slammed his fist of the Power Off button on the TV... "It's dark..." I said. The only thing I could see was Meta's glowing yellow eyes that turned red for a second. That means he's angry. "Hahaha!" Blade laughed. "I'll go turn on a light...OOF!" Blade probably tripped over something. "Hello?" Tiff said as she threw the door open. I grabbed my helmet and quickly put it on. "Hey," I said "Could you help?" She asked. "Sure," I said. "In just a second, Blade is trying to find the lamp." "Oh," Tiff said as she grabbed a torch from the hall. "Here," She said as she handed me the torch. "Thanks," I said as I hopped over to the lamp and turned it on. "I can see!" Blade said, like it was some kind of magical lamp. "So, yes?" Meta said. "About you needing help...?" "Oh, yes! Follow me!" She said as she ran out of the room and into the hall. The three of us followed her. We were faster so we had to go as slow as she was going. Tuff, Lololo, Lalala, and some blue guy with a crown had waited in the hall while Tiff went to get us. They were slow too. We all got tired of going so slow so Meta grabbed Tiff and Tuff, I grabbed blue man, and Blade grabbed Lololo and Lalala. Then we got to go really fast. "Go to the drawbridge!" Tiff told Meta. He nodded, then went a little faster. When we got there, there was a wood panel on the chain that held up the bridge. Blade wasn't thinking so he flung it off. "NOOOO!" I screamed as the bridge went flying down and snapped in half. "...Way to go, Blade." I said. It looked like in Ocarina Of Time when you're older Link and the whole place has zombies everywhere...it was raining outside too... It was almost perfect...just the characters were wrong...

Chapter 14:

_**Feeling Left Out.**_

**Simirror's view: Time: 3:30 PM (going back in time here!) Day: Saturday**

"HI, SIMI!" Keeby screamed as she jumped into my arms. "Hey, Keeby," I said, patting her on the head/body. "How've you been?" I asked. "Not too well, poyo, I got hit in the face with a letter!" She said sadly. "Oh Nova, Keeby! Are you alright?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm fine now, poyo! Did you get a party invite?" "Uh...No?" I said "What?" Keeby said, surprised. "I'm sorry, poyo!" She said. I felt I little left out..."DING DONG!" I heard someone scream. "Wow, I'm getting a lot of visitors," I said as I ran to the door, still hold Keeby. I knew who it was before I even saw 'em. I would know that voice from anywhere. "Hey, Joe," I said as I was opening the door. "Hey, Simi," He said. "Hi!" Poppy Bros. Jr said. He was riding Knuckle Joe. "Haha! Hey, Poppy," I said. "Ya got mail," Knuckle Joe said. "Yup!" Poppy Bros. Jr said. "Mail!" "Aaaaaaaaaaaw!" They both said. "How cute!" Knuckle Joe said. "Oh!" I said. "Hi, poyo!" Keeby said, looking at them, then she went back to hugging me. Knuckle Joe gave me a letter. It said

**You've been invited to a party!**

**From: Korby**

**To: All Ya Helpers**

**Where it is: Castle Dedede**

**What time: 7:00 PM.**

**XD see ya there! ~Korby**

"She reeeeaaaaaly thinks I'm coming...doesn't she," I said. "Yeah," Knuckle Joe said. "Please go to the party with us, Simi!" Poppy Bros. Jr said. "Ok, I'll go," I said "YAY!" Poppy Bros. Jr screamed as Knuckle Joe closed the door and left. "I understand, poyo," Keeby said. "What?" I asked. "I don't want to go either."

Chapter 15:

_**Stop...! Quick, Before King Dedede Comes!**_

**Blade Knight View: Time 5:15: Day: Saturday**

"Oh...My...Nova," Waddle Doo (The one with the sword) said... "What will the boss think..." "You..." Sword said. He didn't want to yell at me in front of everyone. "Calm down, Sword," Meta said. He started breathing heavily. I could tell he wanted to take his mask off, but again, not in front of everyone. "Sorry," I said. "We might still have a chance!" Waddle Doo said. "The boss left a few minutes ago! We may have enough time to fix it!" "Ok!" Lololo and Lalala said as they tried to pick up the bridge. "That's not gonna work, Get the Waddle Dee's," Meta told Waddle Doo. "Ok," He said. "WADDLE DEE'S! TO ARMS!" All the Waddle Dee's came running in and started attacking the already broken bridge. "NOOOOOO!" Waddle Doo screamed. "STOP!" They all stop and stared at him. "WE NEED TO FIX IT, NOT BREAK IT!" He screamed. They all nodded, (They can't talk) and started pulling each half of the bridge out of the moat. 10 more Waddle's came in with 2 huge bottles of glue that I didn't even know we had. They all glued it together. But... There was still a giant bump where the glue had hardened. They thought about it for a few seconds, then got a giant white permanent marker and wrote

SPEED BUMP! on it. "AHAHAHAHAHA!" We all laughed, besides Meta of course. We all waited for King DeDeDe and Escargoon to come back. A few minutes later, they came. "Hm... What's that say? S-P-E-E-D-B-U-M... OH MY NOVA!" Escargoon screamed. "Speed Bum?" King Dedede said. "You're right, you are a speed bum!" He pushed Escargoon's foot down on the petal. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed as they went flying over the speed bump. "AHAHAHAHAHA!" We all laughed again. Even Meta this time.

Chapter 16:

_**The Party!**_

**Escargoon's View: Time 7:00 Day: Saturday**

EVERYONE SHOWED UP FOR THE PARTY! The entire Cappy Town showed up, and Turby. "OK, FIRST CONTEST IIIIIS! (Drum roll) WATERMELON EATING CONTEST! THERE ARE FOUR SLOTS OPEN FOR THIS CONTEST!" I screamed. Kirby's hand whipped up. "OUR FIRST PLAYER IS KIRBY!" Keeby's hand went up. "OUR SECOND PLAYER IS KEEBY!" Turby's hand went up. "OUR THIRD PLAYER IS TURBY!" Korby's hand flew up. "OUR FOURTH PLAYER IS KORBY! ALL SLOTS FULL! SORRY FOLKS, TOO SLOW!" Then I realized King DeDeDe's hand was up for the whole time. He looked upset. "SORRY, MAJESTY! SHOULD HAVE BOUGHT A GLOW-STICK!" I hollered. "So, the point of this contest is, who can eat thirty whole watermelons the fastest? The person who wins, get a $1000 prize!" I saw that Kaby wished he'd joined. "THREE! TWO! ONE! GO!" I screamed. All four started inhaling the watermelons. No really. Inhaling. It's their power. Turby was pretty slow so he was out. Kirby had inhaled twenty three so far, Korby eighteen, Turby twelve, and Keeby twenty two. "OH, WOW THEY'RE FAST!" I screamed. By the end of the contest Kirby had won with thirty, Korby got second with twenty seven, Keeby got third with twenty six, and Turby got dead last with twenty. "GOOD JOB, EVERYONE!" I screamed. "HERE YA GO, KIRBY!" I said as I hand Kirby the $1000 bucks. (They were fake! Hehe. I got them from the store! I only gave him $50!) "ALRIGHT, NEXT IS A RACE! THERE ARE SIX SLOTS FOR THIS ONE! THE PRIZE FOR THIS ONE IS A NEW TV!" Meta Knight raised his hand. Why did he want a new TV? "OK, META KNIGHT'S OUR FIRST PLAYER!" King DeDeDe raised Bandana Waddle Dee up. "OUR SECOND PLAYER IS WADDLE DEE!" "N-no! Great King! I-I couldn't beat him!" Bandana Waddle Dee said. "You can do it!" King DeDeDe said. "Save my TV!" "OK, WHO'S NEXT?" I screamed. Kaby thought about it for a second, then raised his hand. Why'd he want a TV? There's no electricity in the forest! "OUR THIRD PLAYER IS KABY!" Kawasaki's hand went up. "I need a new TV for my custamas!" He said. "OK!? OUR FOURTH PLAYER IS CHEF KAWASAKI! BE CAREFUL PEOPLE, THIS RACE IS ON FOOT!" "Nooooo!" I heard Bandana Waddle Dee screamed. "AHHHHHH!" Kawasaki screamed "Get meh out!" Guess he saw who he was up against. "SORRY, TOO LATE!" I said. "WAIT FOR US!" I heard Blade and Sword Knight scream. "OUR FIFTH AND SIXTH PLAYERS ARE BLADE KNIGHT AND SWORD KNIGHT!"

Everyone stood on the starting line. "THE CAPPY TOWN IS WAITING FOR YOU...BAD LUCK...TRAVEL NOT SO SAFE...! GO!" I screamed. Everyone went shooting off the starting line! Meta in first, Kaby in second, Sword in third, Bandana Waddle Dee in forth, Blade in fifth, and Kawasaki in dead last. Kaby tried to jump over Meta Knight, but Meta pushed him back. Kaby lost some of his speed, putting him in fourth. Major setback! Meta Knight started to slow down, putting him in third. So now, Sword Knight was in first, and Bandana Waddle Dee in second. "OH, YEAH!" I said. "THERE'S ONLY ONE LAP, SO RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Meta Knight started to pick up his pace. So now he was in first. The finish line was five steps away, four steps, three, two, one, just then Kaby leaps over Meta and crosses the finish line! "OH MY NOVA! WHAT A GREAT END!" I screamed. "LET'S SEE THE REPLAY OF THAT!" I turned on the replay and paused right as Kaby crossed the finish line. "As we can all see here," I pointed at the screen. "Kaby clearly got passed the line BEFORE Meta did." "YAHOO!" Kaby screamed. "Here you go..." I said angrily. "Here ya go!" Kaby said as he handed the TV to Keeby. "B-But poyo!" Keeby said. "Take it," Kaby said. "O-Ok poyo!" Keeby said, as she took the epic TV. "LAST BUT NOT LEAST, THE FIGHTING CONTEST! ANYONE? THE PRIZE IS A FREE WADDLE DEE FOR A DAY! THERE ARE THREE SLOTS IN THIS ONE!" Knuckle Joe raised his hand. "OUR FIRST PLAYER IS KNUCKLE JOE!" I said. The crowd went wild. Simirror raised his hand. "OUR SECOND PLAYER IS THE SIMIRROR, SIMIRROR!" Kaby raised his hand. Korby stared at him, wide eyed. "OUR THIRD PLAYER IS KABY! ALL SLOTS FULL!" I saw King DeDeDe had his hand up the whole time again. "YOU SHOULD REALLY THINK ABOUT THAT GLOW-STICK!" I call out to him. He looked really upset. "OK, FOLKS, GET READY!" The players got in the arena. "READY!? FIGHT!" Simirror instantly dived back and guarded as Kaby lunged at him. Kaby just bounced off the force field. He gave up and went after Joe. "VULCAN JAB, VULCAN JAB!" Knuckle Joe screamed as he did...well...the Vulcan Jab attack. "GAHHH!" Kaby screamed as he jumped over both the blue light balls of death or owchyness. Keeby screamed in the crowd. He counter attacked it with a blow to the chest. Then did a backflip and landed perfectly. The crowd roared with delight and anger...depends who you're cheering for. Simirror stopped guarding and started waving his wand around in circles, creating multi-colored things in the air with three white beams dancing around them. It made a really annoying sound. Knuckle Joe and Kaby both turned, saw that Simirror had stopped guarding, and ran at him. "SMASH PUNCH!" Knuckle Joe screamed, and did that attack. Kaby quickly inhaled the attack and became Fighter Kaby. "RISING BREAK!" They both screamed as they attacked Simirror. He quickly realized he wasn't gonna survive that and guarded. They both bounced off. Knuckle Joe quickly turn to face Kaby and screamed, "SPIN KICK!" The blue light that was, this time, in the shape of a moon, came flying at him. He quickly dodged it and counter attacked it with another Spin Kick. Knuckle Joe quickly looked over to Simirror, who winked, as if to say, I know what you're thinking. So Knuckle Joe quickly fell to the ground and acted like he just got hit. And Kaby thought he hit him. Kaby grinned and turned to see Simirror whack him with his wand and knock him out. "K-O!" I screamed. "NOW IT'S ONLY SIMIRROR AND KNUCKLE JOE LEFT!" Knuckle Joe quickly jumped back as he screamed, "SPIN KICK!" and did Spin Kick. He quickly followed it up with... "VULCAN JAB, VULCAN JAB, VULCAN JAB!" Knuckle Joe screamed as he hopped around Simirror He didn't see it coming. It was too much. He swatted away the Spin Kick but didn't see the Vulcan Jabs fast enough. They slammed into him and knocked him out. "K-O!" I screamed. "KNUCKLE JOE WINS! HERE YOU GO!" I said, handing him the Waddle Dee. "Thanks," He said. He brought it to Leo. " This thing can help us out around the house, " He said. "OK PEOPLE, FOOD TIME!" I screamed. Kirby jumped up and down. There was A LOT of food, I mean, A LOT... Marx headed for the Cookie table. I went to the Fruit table first. King DeDeDe dove to the Potato Chip table. Kirby went to the Watermelon table. Chef Kawasaki looked confused. He didn't have people give him food a lot. He makes his own food. People started to leave. The two people that got knocked out were in the Medical Bay. "Well..." Korby said... " That was fun!" "Yeah!" Everyone said.

"Ugh, I'm tired!" I said. It was twenty minutes after the party ended and everyone went home. "I'm going to bed," I said, as I walked out of the throne room. "Night, Escar!" Bandana Waddle Dee called after me. That was a great party.

**Part 2** **-** **The Dedede Academy's Revenge**

Chapter 17:

_**Pick Ya Up At 9:00!**_

**King DeDeDe's View: Time: 8:00 AM: Day: Tuesday**

"Uuuuuuugh..." I said as I fell out of bed. I couldn't sleep. I picked myself up off of the floor and walked into the throne room. Escargoon was there. "What are YOU doing up this early?" He asked. " Couldn't sleep, I had an idea." "Oh Nova, ok what is it?" I glared at him, then whispered the idea to him. "Hmmmmmmhehehehe..." He said. "That will be...fun." I smiled stupidly, then called Shades. "Hey, De-man, how's it going?" "It's going," I said "What do you need?" Shades asked. "I need some wood...a lot...of wood..." "Ooooook...?" Shades said. "I'll send it right on over."

Chapter: 18:

_**Ticket To Ride!**_

**Marx's View: Time: 8:04 AM: Day: Tuesday**

"Woo, Wooooooo!" I screamed into Magolor's ear. "WAH!? WHAT THE?" He screamed. "GET UP, SLEEPY HEAD!" I screamed back. "Be right back!" I ran to Lacky's room. I opened the door. "WOO, WOOOOOOO!" I screamed at him, then quickly slammed the door closed. I heard Lacky scream in his room. Now time for 02! I ran up to his room, opened the door, and screamed, "WOO, WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I quickly slammed the door so he wouldn't take my head off. I ran back to Magolor's room "Hey, Mags!" I said. "Nice wake up call...DON'T WAKE 02 UP!" Magolor said. "Thank you! And, too late." I said back, taking it as a compliment. I heard 02 scream in his room. Sounded like nails on a chalkboard, I think is the saying? Anyway, he didn't sound happy. "MAAAAAAAAARX!" He screamed. "Uh oh, gotta run!" I said, hoofing it out of Magolor's room. "You better run..." Magolor said as I ran away. "Hehehehehe!" I laughed as I ran for my life. "WHEN I FIND YOU MARX, I'M SERIOUSLY GONNA KILL YOU!" 02 screamed. He was probably faster than me cause he flew, so I dove into a nearby closet. I heard Lacky say, "02 Sir? Are you ok?" "NO IM NOT OK!" "Can I help, Sir?" "NO!" "Ok, Sir," Lacky said as he floated off somewhere. 02 was right in front of the door. It was like a violent game of hide and seek. I started to freak out. Heart pounding, breathing heavily, I wished I'd listened to Magolor... I couldn't hide forever... So I hopped out of the closet. "THERE YOU ARE!" 02 screamed as he saw me. "Bad move, buddy." Magolor said. After about 20 minutes of 02 attacking and me dodging we had finally made peace. "Ok..." I tried again. "Anyone wanna play Ticket To Ride?" "Sure!" Lacky said. "I'll play," Magolor said. "Might as well," 02 said. "GREAT!" I screamed. "Magolor. You have my permission to... Set it up," "Joy," Magolor said. "Now...hurry up!" I said. Magolor floated over to the stack of board games we have. "Let's see... Aha! Here it is!" He said as he picked up Ticket To Ride. "WOO, WOO!" I screamed again. Then I heard the *Ding Dong* of the doorbell. "I'LL GET IT!" I screamed. I opened the door to find... "H-Hello...I-Is this M-Marx's h-house?" Bandana Waddle Dee asked. "Yeah...so?" "I-I h-have a l-letter f-for you." He said as a shaky hand gave me a letter. I have no hands, so I just picked it up with my mouth. Bandana Waddle Dee screamed and ran. "Maaaiiiil," I said as I went back in the house. "It better not be another bill," Magolor said. "I already told them I'm not gonna pay for it." "Haha!" I laughed. "I'll open it," 02 said as he ripped the letter out of my mouth. "It says...

_Starting today, you will all be picked up at 9:00 AM. There will be a students bus, and a teachers bus! You all must learn things at SOME point. See you there! ~Escargoon__._"

"WHAT'S HE THINKING?" Magolor screamed. "I...Don't know..." 02 said. I was horrified... I'm not stupid! I don't need to go to some stupid school! "Are we gonna play Woo Woo?" Lacky asked. "Yeah," I said as Magolor went back to setting it up

After Magolor was done setting the game up, we started to choose colors. "I'm blue!" Lacky screamed. "I'll be red," 02 said. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I watched both my colors go bye bye. "I'll be black then!" Lacky said quickly. "I'll be blue!" I said happily. "I'll be yellow," Magolor said. "Let's start then!" I screamed. Magolor started to deal out the cards. I had a good first three cards. A twenty one, a twelve, and a four all on the same path. And I got good starting cards. A blue, a orange, and two rainbow trains. But as soon as the game started, Magolor put his pieces on my road. "Hey!" I screamed. "What was that for?" "Sorry Marx," Magolor said. "A game's a game." I glared at him. I couldn't tell but I think he was smiling. It's hard to tell because of that belt he has wrapped around his mouth. Lacky's train were all over the place! "Lacky, are you even trying?" I asked. "Yes..." He said sadly. 02 had the you better not talk to me I'm thinking really hard look, so I didn't say anything to him...I had my twenty one, and a twelve card completed. Now for that four...it was almost my turn. Magolor was before me. AND HE PLAYED HIS PIECES WHERE MY 4 CARD SAID TO GO! "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" I screamed. -4 for me. "Ehehehehe," Magolor laughed. I glared at him again. 02 still had the same look, and Lacky was just all around failing. It was 8:20 by the end of the game. 02 always took forever to play his turn. The scores were... 02 1st, Me 2nd, Magolor 3rd, and Lacky dead last. "That was fun!" Lacky screamed. "Lacky," I said. "You lost." "I know!" He said. "It was still fun though!" Whatever. We all agreed that we should get ready for that new school Escargoon was talking about in the letter. We all knew we could fight our way out if we had to.

Chapter 19:

_**Need Some Help?**_

**Poppy Bros. Jr's View: Time 8:20 AM: Day: Tuesday**

It was terrifying in that little house we had. It was so small. And it had 17 loud, annoying people in it. Bonkers and I hid in a closet. I could hear Knuckle Joe screaming at Gim for doing something. I opened the door a crack to see...The lamp was in pieces on the floor. Gim looked sadly at Knuckle Joe with the, I didn't do it but I'll say I did! look that Knuckle Joe had never seen. I opened the doors a little wider. Chilly had the, I did it but they think someone else did! Look, that, once again, Knuckle Joe had never seen, or didn't understand. Then I saw Sir Kibble diving at the closet. He jumped in. "Hi Kibble!" I said. "Hey Poppy Bros. Jr.," He said. "Hiding?" I asked. "Yeah. It's nuts out there." "Yeah it is. I'm gonna see if the path to the door is clear," I said. "Don't wanna go," Bonkers said. I opened the door a crack, then saw TAC smiling back at me. "AH!" I screamed. "Hiya!" He said. (When he guarded only his eyes (that were closed) and his ears showed.) He stopped guarding. "H-Hi," I said. "Hey," TAC said. "We got mail everyone!" He screamed. Everyone stopped what they were doing. "It says...

_Starting today, you will all be picked up at 9:00 AM. There will be a students bus, and a teachers bus! You all must learn things at SOME point. See you there! ~Escargoon__._"

"What?" Knuckle Joe said. "This could either be OK...OR REALLY REALLY BAD..."

Chapter 20:

_**What Are You THINKING?**_

**Kaby's View: Time: 8:40 AM: Day: Tuesday**

This time, I didn't sleep in. I felt something on my arm. I opened my eyes and saw a little bear cub looking at me with its big blue eyes. "Haha! Hey," I said to it. The same deer as last time (I guess it was a maildeer or something.) walked up to me with another letter in its mouth. "Another party?" I asked. It shook its head. "Oh...phew..." I said. "What then?" It wasn't raining so the deer couldn't drop the letter in the mud. I took the letter from the deer. It said...

_Starting today, you will all be picked up at 9:00 AM. There will be a students bus, and a teachers bus! You all must learn things at SOME point. See you there! ~Escargoon._

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat?" I screamed. "No," I said. I had a bunch of paper so the animals could write a note, since they can't talk. A squirrel went and picked up a piece of paper and a pencil and started writing. The note said: You Should Go! "Ugh...fine...if you really want me to..." I said. I swear the squirrel smiled.

Chapter 21:

_**Time To Go!**_

**Keeby's View: Time: 8:55 AM: Day: Tuesday**

*knock knock* I heard someone knock at the door. "Yes?" I asked, opening the door. "Hi Keeby! It's me, Bandana Waddle Dee!" said Bandana Waddle Dee. "Hi!" I said "I'm being a mailman for a day!" he said happily. "Wow! That amazing!" I said. He gave me a letter. "Here you go!" he said. "Thanks!" I said as he walked away. I closed the door. The letter said...

_Starting today, you will all be picked up at 9:00 AM. There will be a students bus, and a teachers bus! You all must learn things at SOME point. See you there! ~Escargoon. _

"Uh, ok poyo!" I said aloud. I packed my bag full with the little things I had.

Chapter 22:

_**Not Again!**_

**Tiff's View: Time: 8:55 AM: Day: Tuesday**

I heard someone knocking on the door. "I'll get it!" Sir Ebrum said. He opened the door. "Hi, Sir Ebrum!" Bandana Waddle Dee said as he fished through his bag. "Here you go!" he said as he handed Sir Ebrum a letter. "Thank you!" Sir Ebrum said as Bandana Waddle Dee walked away. Sir Ebrum closed the door. "It's for Tiff and Tuff! Where are they?" he asked. "Right here!" I screamed. "Here!" Tuff screamed. "Here you go, darling!" Sir Ebrum said as he gave me the letter. It said,

_Starting today, you will all be picked up at 9:00 AM. There will be a students bus, and a teachers bus! You all must learn things at SOME point. See you there! ~Escargoon__. _

"What?!" Tuff said as he read the letter. "What does it say?" Lady Like asked. "A school?" I said "That will be great for you two!" Lady Like said. "No! Don't you remember what happened last time?!" I screamed. "People change, dear!" Lady Like said. Tuff and I knew, there was no getting out of this...

Chapter 23:

_**The Bus.**_

**Chilly's View: Time: 9:00 AM: Day: Tuesday:**

We all waited outside for the bus. It violently screeched into the driveway, and went a little too far... the bus ended up in the grass. We all ran to the bus. The doors opened slowly at first, then went really fast and flew off the bus. "...who dares to go in the bus first?" Burnin' Leo asks. Capsule J put Poppy Bros. Jr on the first step. "I'm too young to die!" Poppy screamed. The lights flickered in the bus. It looked like some kind of horror movie. Gim jumped over Poppy and started to go up the steps. Poppy jumped on him and rode on him. The lights suddenly went on and a disco ball suddenly swung into the middle of the bus. Nova knows where it came from. Disco lights flashed everywhere as it started to play the Kirby: Right Back At Ya! theme song. The Bus Driver/Prince Fluff started to jam buttons on the bus to try and turn it off. We all jumped into the bus and grabbed a seat before someone else stole the person we wanted to sit next to.

Chapter 24:

_**Next Stop, Chaos.**_

**Marx's View: Time 9:03 AM: Day: Tuesday**

"Where's the bus?" Magolor asked as he tried to find a way to get a backpack to stay on me. "Right there!" Lacky said. "What?" I asked as I looked out the window. The bus went flying around the corner, the tires left marks on the road. It came into the driveway going about one hundred miles an hour. "AHHHHH!" I screamed. "What?" 02 asked. He looked out the window along with Magolor. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We all screamed as the bus came flying at our house. It stopped right as it was about to hit the house. We all stared wide eyed at the bus. We went outside and into the bus. It was chaos... two teams brawling, paper airplane's flying everywhere! I felt at home with these people. Magolor looked really upset.

The Bus Driver/Prince Fluff handed 02 a note. 02 then floated off the bus. I don't know what the note said, but 02 looked happy to be off the bus. Magolor and I sat in the back row with Bonkers, Sir Kibble, and Poppy Bros. Jr. Lacky floated above us. "Hey, hey, hey!" I said. "Uh...hi!" Poppy Bros. Jr said, obviously terrified. Bonkers picked Poppy up and put him in his lap. "Hey, Mags, watch this!" I said as I kicked my backpack off and onto the floor, and kicked out a piece of paper. I took my shoes off, stuck the pencil between my feet, and wrote I Love You! ~Poppy Bros. Jr. on it, then made it into a paper airplane and kicked it out to Birdon. Magolor gasped. Birdon caught the note and unfolded it. She smiled weirdly at it, then turned around, and smiled at Poppy. Poppy looked confused. "HAHAHAHA!" I laughed. Magolor glared at me. "And watch THIS!" I said as I kicked out a straw, and a tiny piece of paper. I balled up the piece of paper and shoved it in the straw. I put the straw in my mouth and blew. The piece of paper went flying across the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched the piece of paper fly, and hit Knuckle Joe right it the head, hard. Poor, unfortunate Chilly... was sitting behind him. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR FOR?" Knuckle Joe screamed and whipped around to see Chilly staring right at him. "I-It wasn't m-me! I swear!" Chilly said. "OH SUUUUUUURE!" Knuckle Joe said. "VULCAN JAB!" The blue light went hurling at him. Chilly ducked. "SPIN KICK!" Knuckle Joe screamed as he jumped out of his seat and did the attack. Chilly dove out of his seat. " I'M GONNA DIE!" Chilly screamed. "VULCAN JAB, VULCAN JAB, VULCAN JAB, VULCAN JAB, VULCAN JAB!" Knuckle Joe screamed the attack name as the blue lights came flying at poor Chilly. They were gonna hit him. Knuckle Joe underestimates himself a lot, so he didn't know Chilly would die if the blue lights hit him. There was no way even Chilly to dodge them. "AHHHHHHHH- OW! Chilly screamed as TAC grabbed him. Chilly disappeared into TAC's green and white sack. TAC (The-Ability-Copier) copied Chilly's ability. He looks exactly like the Helper that he just copied when he gets the ability. Knuckle Joe and TAC fought for a good 15 minutes before they both gave up. (The Bus Driver/Prince Fluff had no idea what was going on because he had headphones) The bus stopped in the middle of the woods. Everyone was confused. Lacky gasped. I think he just realized the horror.

Chapter 25:

_**How Does It Work Round Here?**_

**Kaby's View: Time: 9:20 AM: Day: Tuesday**

The sound of a horn pretty much shook the whole forest. Everyone hid, including me. I guess it's an animal instinct. I realized that it was the bus waiting for me. I grabbed some paper and a pencil, and ran. (I didn't have a backpack so I had to carry it all) There were no doors on the bus for some reason...I guess it was the new fashion. It looked ugly though. I hopped onto the first step. I hadn't ever gone to school so I didn't know what to do. It was chaos. I'd never heard anything louder than inside that bus. People were screaming, running around, throwing paper airplanes with secret notes inside, blah, blah, blah, you get the point. I started to freak out. I took a step back. The squirrel that had originally told me to go glared at me, so I went head-first into the chaos. I felt really left out. I had no idea what to do. I didn't like the looks of anyone in the bus, so I just sat on the floor.

Chapter 26:

_**I'm Scared, Poyo!**_

**Keeby's View: Time: 9:21 AM: Day: Tuesday**

"Ok, I'm ready, poyo!" I said to myself. I was mortified. I'd never gone to school before. My Mom homeschooled me. I didn't know what would happen there, how it worked, anything! I did hear that it was really bad though... I saw a big yellow bus come flying at my tiny little hut. "AHHHH! POYO!" I screamed as it stopped abruptly. I grabbed my backpack I'd packed awhile ago and flung the straps over my shoulder. My Mom had it custom made to fit me because I was really small. It was meant to carry books from the library but now it's carrying my belongings. Such as...

**A little amulet my Dad had made me before he had to leave to go to war, **

**A little yellow pencil the said ****Keeby!****on it, **

**A bunch of paper, **

**A little orange bow Simirror made me.**

I decided to wear the bow. It had a little sticky thing on it that for some reason always stayed sticky... Well, he is a wizard... I stuck it on me. It never fell off. If I wanted it off, I just gave it a little tug and it came off, without hurting at all! It was magical. No, really, it was. I ran out the door and jumped into the bus. It was horrible in the bus! I quickly spotted Kaby and tackled him. "Poyo!" I screamed happily. "Hehe, hi, Keeby," Kaby said as he hugged me. "Do you know anything about this... School?" Kaby asked. "Not really, poyo! My Mom homeschooled me!" I said. "I heard it was really...really bad though."

Chapter 27:

_**Teachers Bus! **_

**Simirror's View: Time: 9:30 AM: Day: Tuesday**

I thought the note said it would come at 9:00... I looked at the clock, it said 9:30...Maybe I read it wrong... I finally saw the bus. It slowly crawled around the corner... I ran outside to wait for it. Apparently, I was suppose to be a teacher. The bus slowly came into the grass and parked. I climbed in. No one else was there besides The Bus Driver/Bandana Waddle Dee. "Hey," I said to Bandana Waddle Dee. He was sweating and seemed terrified. I assumed it was his first time driving. "You're doing great!" I told him. He looked up, smiled at me/looked like he was smiling, (Waddle Dee's don't have mouths) and then looked back at the road. "T-Thank you sir!" He said to me. "You're welcome!" I said as I took a seat. "Do you need me to drive?" I asked. "N-No sir, that would be rude of me," "No it's fine!" "O-Ok sir," I ran up to the drivers seat. Bandana Waddle Dee ran to the back seats. I took the wheel and started driving. "Are you going to be a student?" I asked him. "Y-Yes sir," I said. "I hope you're in my class!" I added. "M-Me too sir... Me too..."

Chapter 28:

_**Being Picked Up. **_

**Kirby's View: Time: 9:38 AM: Day: Tuesday**

After waiting a good thirty eight minutes, I sat down and turned on the TV. "TURN IT DOWN!" Tokkori whined. "Fine," I said as I turned it down. It was playing a Kirby: Right Back At Ya! episode. It was A Half Baked Battle. I was really into it. It was the beginning. I sat there and waited for the instant replay. Tokkori flew over and sat next to me. We both fell over laughing as the pie smacked DeDeDe in the face. I heard a weird noise. I looked out the window. "AHHHH!" I screamed. "What?" Tokkori asked. "L-Look..." I said. "WHA!" Tokkori screamed. Tokkori and I ran outside. The bus that was suppose to pick us up half an hour ago came flying through the grass and up the hill. I saw Magolor and Knuckle Joe reaching their hands out to grab us. I didn't trust Magolor after he tried to destroy Popstar, so I took Knuckle Joe's hand. Magolor grabbed Tokkori. The bus flew past my house. "SORRY!" Magolor screamed. "WE LOST THE BRAKES AWHILE AGO!" "Uhhhh..." I replied. "JUST TAKE A SEAT!" Magolor screamed at me. I saw Marx in the back. I waved at him. He gave me the creepy smile he gives everyone. I sat down next to Rocky and TAC. "Hey guys!" I said. "Hey!" TAC said. "Hi!" Rocky said. "So...how's it going?" I asked them. They both stared wide eyed at me. I looked around. There were paper airplanes flying everywhere. The three of us ducked as an incoming paper airplane flew over us. I assumed they had notes in them. Magolor floated back to his seat, that was next to Marx and Lacky. I wondered where 02 was...Knuckle Joe dove back to his seat next to Burnin Leo and Chilly. He sat in the middle so Burnin' Leo's hair wouldn't melt poor Chilly. The Bus Driver was Prince Fluff. I wondered who gave him a license. "HEY, WATCH IT, BUSTER!" I heard Tokkori scream as a paper airplane hit him. "Come over here, Tokkori!" I screamed. He quickly flew over. TAC shoved himself against the window so Tokkori could sit down. "Thanks, TAC," I said. "No problem," he said.

Chapter 29:

_**Who's My Teacher?**_

**Magolor's View: Time: 9:45 AM: Day: Tuesday**

We finally got to the school. The Bus went crashing into a tree since... That was the only way to park... We lost the brakes a loooooong time ago. It looked kind of... Scary. People started to pile out of the bus. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Marx screamed. "What?" I asked. "I-I..." Marx stuttered. "WHAT?" I asked again. "I-I f-forgot m-m-m-my... MY BALL!" "I brought it," I said. "OH THANK NOVA!" Marx screamed. "Thank me..." I mumbled to myself. I gave him his ball. He dove on it and started bouncing on it. "AH, YOU'RE SO USEFUL!" Marx screamed. "Jeez... Thanks... I'm so loved," I said. He jumped off of his ball and pushed it over to me. "Bring it down for me," Marx said. I glared at him. "Please? Maybe?" I asked him. "PLEEEEEAAASE!" Marx whined. "OK OK!" I screamed as I picked up the ball. We were both the last people to get off the bus. At first I thought we might be locked in, then I remembered the doors fell off the bus awhile ago. We both had to team up to open the door of the school. "Do you ever get that feeling..." I trailed off. "What feeling?" Marx asked. "Like you forgot something... Or someone." We are such close friends that we remember things at the same time sometimes. We both looked at each other. "LACKY!" We both screamed. We teamed up on the door again and went up to bus. "LACKY!" We screamed. "Are we there yet?" Lacky asked as he peeked out of the bus window. "YES, COME ON!" Marx and I screamed. "OH! OK!" Lacky screamed as he floated out of the bus. All three of us teamed up against the door this time. I gave Marx his ball back. We bounced/flew to catch up with the group. We found the group all piled up in a really small hall. We shoved ourselves in the group. I didn't like crowds. Nether did Marx. Lacky didn't mind them. I missed 02 already. I must have shown it on my face because Marx gave me the Me too, but I'll never say it to 02 look. I grinned at him. It was soooo hot in there. We backed away from the crowd. Marx took off his shoes and hat and used them as a fan. I took off my coat and gloves and used them as a fan. Lacky looked around sadly. He wasn't wearing anything so he didn't have a fan. I heard another bus pull up next to the school. I turned and floated over and looked through glass door. I left my coat and gloves with Marx. I saw the doors to the bus open. I pressed my face up against the glass to get a better look. I saw 02 get off the bus along with Simirror, Chef Kawasaki, Chief Bookem, Mabel, and Professor Curio. They all smiled and waved at me. I smiled and waved back. I quickly ran over and pushed the door open with everything I had. I quickly ran out to greet them. I also remembered I left my backpack in the bus along with Marx's. "Hello, you cute little brown thing!" Chief Bookem said to me. "H-Hi..." I said. I'd never seen him in person before, only on TV. Same with Kawasaki, Mabel, and Curio. "Awww, how cute!" Mabel said as she came up to me, and started to pet me. I don't know why, but I liked it. I made a really squeaky purring sound. "Awwwww!" Everyone said as they stared at me. I was loving it. 02 glared at me, then went in the school. I quickly ran into the broken bus and grabbed Marx's backpack and quickly got mine as well. I jumped out and acted like I couldn't possibly carry both of the backpacks. "Aw, let me help you with that," Curio said as he took the backpacks. "W-Why t-thank you sir!" I said kindly. "Don't think twice about it!" Curio said. I grinned. I was so loving this. These people had NO idea who I was. I tried to destroy their planet... And they were petting me like I was some kind of cat. I lied to their planet's hero... And they were helping me carry my backpack... And Marx's... Marx tricked Kirby into calling/summoning Nova so he could get more power to be able to control Popstar. "These people are NUTS!" I thought, as they helped me open the door. I couldn't wait to see their reaction when they see hatless and shoeless Marx bouncing around on his ball. Chief Bookem picked me up and carried me through the hall. This was so fun. I wondered if they'd recognize me if I put my coat and gloves back on. I hope they didn't... I liked being pet.

Chapter 30:

_**Teachers Pet!**_

**Magolor's View: Time: 9:50 AM: Day: Tuesday**

We went through a different hall this time. Chief Bookem reached up and scratched me behind the ear. I had climbed up onto his head. We went into a room. I saw Escargoon standing on a table trying to reach a chalkboard. He turned around and saw us all. "Oh... Hi..." He said as he jumped off the table. "What's that thing? Your possessed cat?" He asked. "Uh no. We found him..." Chief Bookem said. "YEAH YEAH WHO CARES. So, Chef Kawasaki, I made you your own kitchen. It was pricy so don't break anything." "Haha! Thank you Escar!" Kawasaki said as he ran off to go find the kitchen. "HEY! DON'T FORGET, LUNCH IS AT 11:00!" Escargoon screamed after him. "Wait..." Simirror said. "I recognize him..." He trailed off. I was terrified. He gave me the I'm watching you weird cat... Always watching look. I grinned at him. He glared at me. I was terrified of Simirror. I've seen what he can do. He took out Marx's Soul Form. I didn't know what he would do to me if he found out. I smiled at Mabel and opened my cute yellow eyes a bit more so I'd look even cuter. She reached up and scratched me behind my ear. I floated over and sat on her head. She kept petting me so I stayed. "CHIEF BOOKEM! YOU'RE DOING GYM!" Escargoon screamed. "O-Ok!" He replied. "CURIO! YOU'RE DOING HISTORY!" "Ok," He replied. "MABEL... Uh..." He said. "You do math," He said. "Ok!" Mabel replied. "AND SIMIRROR!" Escargoon screamed. "Yes, sir?" Simirror asked. "YOU DO FIGHTING!" "Uh...OK!" Simirror replied. "YOUR CLASSROOMS HAVE YOUR NAME ON THE DOOR! NOW GO!" Escargoon screamed. "GO GET STARTED!" Everyone ran out of the room. "Who do you want to go with?" Curio asked me. "Uhhhh..." I replied. "I'll go with Simirror," I said. I jumped onto Simirror's hat. "Awwwww!" Everyone said as they left. Simirror walked over to his classroom and went in. No one was there yet. I wondered what how Marx was doing. I missed him. I looked happy but... I was mortified.

Chapter 31:

_**Ruuuuun!**_

**Sword Knight's View: Time 9:50 AM: Day: Tuesday**

"Ugh..." I said as I fell out of bed. Blade picked me up and shoved a backpack in my face. "HURRY! PACK YOUR STUFF!" Blade screamed. I didn't ask why. I trusted Blade. "What could I possibly need?" I asked. "JUST GET A NOTEBOOK OR SOMETHING!" Blade screamed. I grabbed a notebook and a pencil, and followed Blade out of the castle. "Where's Meta? Where are we going? Why do I have this stuff?" I asked. "Uh..." Blade answered. "The DeDeDe Academy is back." "No way!" I said. "Yeah... Meta Knight wants us to go," Blade said sadly. "Oh..." I said. "WELL, LET'S HURRY UP THEN!" "Meta told me where to go," Blade said. "Then I'll follow you," I said as we ran as fast as we could. Which was about ninety miles an hour. We saw Turby running in the same direction. "You going to school?" Blade asked. "YEAH!" He screamed. Blade and I looked at each other, then we nodded. I grabbed Turby. Then we saw Sircia. "ELLO!" I screamed. She stared at me for a second, then ran faster. Blade and I picked up speed and went about one hundred miles an hour with Sircia.

Chapter 32:

_**Magolor?**_

**Marx's View: Time: 10:00 AM: Day: Tuesday**

"Where is Mags?" I thought as Escargoon rounded us up. I quickly grabbed Magolor's coat and gloves off of the ground and shoved them into a nearby locker. I put my shoes and hat back on. I saw Sword, Blade, Turby, Bandanna Waddle Dee, Prince Fluff, Tiff, Tuff, and Sircia run into the group. "OK, CHOSE YOUR CLASSMATES! Escargoon screamed. In the end, here are the classes:

**_Class 1: Bonkers, Wheelie, Sir Kibble, Bugzzy, Turby, Rocky, Waddle Doo, (Helper) and Birdon_**

**_Class 2: Capsule J, Burnin' Leo, Chilly, Poppy Bros. Jr, Plasma Wisp, TAC, and Gim_**

**_Class 3: Sircia, Blade Knight, Sword Knight, Knuckle Joe, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby_**

**_Class 4: Biospark, Tokkori, Keeby, Kaby, Korby, Me, and Lacky_**

There wasn't even space left for Mags. I wondered what he was up to... We/Class 4 went into our first class, Math. Mabel, The Fortune Teller, was the teacher of the Math Class. We all piled in. All the desks were custom made. They had our colors, and the chairs and desks were perfect heights for us. We sat down at our desks. Escargoon walked in. "Here you go! TAKE IT!" Escargoon screamed as he handed Mabel a uniform and a hat. She quickly put them on. Escargoon gave us uniforms too. We quickly put them on over our other outfits. "ALRIGHT, CLASS!" Mabel screamed. "WHAT'S 1+1? BONKERS, ANSWER!" "D-Don't know M-Ma'am." Bonkers replied. "DONT MAKE ME!" Mabel screamed. "U-Uh 6?" Bonkers answered. "WRONG!" Mabel screamed. I guess she was only kind on TV. I saw something run in the hall. "Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked. "YOU HAVE TO HAVE THE HALL PASS!" Mabel screamed. "Can I have the hall pass then?" I asked. "FINE!" She screamed "BUT MAKE IT QUICK!" She screamed. "Thank you ma'am!" I said as I ran into the hall. I hated saying thank you. There were three little mice things jumping around in the hall. A blue one, a green one, and a yellow one. They ran out the door. I ran out after them. All three of them turned around. I stopped. Then I blinked. I swear they didn't have those bombs earlier. I knew I was a goner. "MAGOLOR, HELP!" I screamed before the bombs hit me, and I blacked out.

Chapter 33:

_**My Precious... **_

**Simirror's View: Time: 10:00 AM: Day: Tuesday**

I waited with the possessed cat that I swear I recognized... The class finally came in. Looks like I got Class 2... The worst of the worst... Aka the most annoying. "I need to give you a name..." I said to the possessed cat. "How about... PC?" It shook its head violently. I took that as a very, very, happy yes. Even though I knew it was a very, very, angry no. Everyone stared at PC. "What's wrong with it?" Burnin' Leo asked. I gasped, and hugged him. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT TO PC!" I screamed as I pet him. He made that same squeaky purring sound he made earlier. Curio had given PC his backpacks back. Everyone took a seat. "Nonononononono!" I said. "Get up you lazy heads! This is no time to be writing in your textbooks!" "What do we do then?" Chilly asked. "IT'S FIGHTING TIME!" I screamed. Everyone dove out of their seats. "COME ON OUTSIDE!" I screamed. "Wait, wait, wait," Escargoon said, walking into the room. He gave everyone uniforms. "Here, put this on," He said as he gave me a hat and a uniform. He also gave PC a uniform. "No," I said. "No what?" Escargoon asked. "I like my hat," I said. "This is the teachers hat," Escargoon said. "I like my outfit and hat," I said. "Put it on," Escargoon said. "No," I said. Escargoon jumped and tried to pull my hat off. Just then Poppy Bros. Jr and Capsule J grabbed my hat. They were stronger than Escargoon. He couldn't pull it off so he just walked away, giving up. "Oh, you don't have to wear those stupid uniforms," I said as they ripped the uniforms off. "Thanks, J and Poppy," I said. "No problem!" They said. They knew how much I loved my hat and outfit. "Just one little problem..." Poppy said. "You have to move back in with us." "Fine..." I said. "YAYYYYY!" Everyone screamed. I didn't realize how much they missed me. "Ok, let's go outside," I said as we all ran through the hall. I was carrying PC. I stopped abruptly. Everyone ran into each other. It was like a horrible car accident. "Sorry, guys. Thought I saw something," I said. I swore I saw a little Yellow Mouse bouncing in the hall. I heard the door open. Everyone heard it. "W-What was that?" Plasma Wisp asked. "I don't know..." Gim said. We all ran to the door. I saw the Yellow Mouse bounce away with a sack. It had something in it. The mouse was too fast though, so we lost sight of it. "I'll track it!" TAC said. We all knew TAC was insanely good at tracking people or objects. I don't know how he does anything. His eyes are always closed. "Oh Nova..." TAC said. "What?" I asked. "This is someone I haven't seen in a loooong time..." He said. "Who?" Burnin' Leo asked. "It's...Marx." Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. It was the forbidden name for all us Helpers. He was like, our worst nightmare. I fought his Soul Form a while back. It still gives me nightmares. He was by far the hardest person we ever fought. I don't know why Kirby still likes him. Us Helpers hate him. We all looked at each other, and we knew... For Kirby's sake, we had to save him... PC looked mortified. "Ok, no more PC for me!" He said. "I'm really Magolor. Owner of the legendary Lor Starcutter. We have to go save Marx." Oh, so that's who he really was. I knew it. "LEO, POPPY!" I screamed. "GO GET EVERYONE ELSE... WE'RE GOING TO GET MARX BACK!" They ran through the halls and into each room and got everyone. "LEAD THE WAY TAC!" I screamed. "Lead the way..."

Chapter 34:

_**What The...?**_

**Marx's View: Time: 10:05 AM: Day: Tuesday**

When I woke up, all I could see was a really dark shade of brown. I'm pretty sure I was in a sack. "What should I do with him, Sir?" I heard someone ask. "I don't care. Throw him in the back or something," I heard another voice say. "Ok," I heard Voice One say. "AH NOOOOOO!" I heard a new voice/Voice Three say. "Sorry, Doc..." I heard Voice Four say. "Ugh... Now I have to make ANOTHER one!" I heard Voice Three/Doc say. "Sorry..." Voice Four said again. "It's fine, Storo..." I heard Doc say. "WATCH OUT!" I heard Voice One say. "OW!" I heard Storo scream. "What was that for?" Storo asked sadly. "Sorry! Missed my target," Voice One said. "Spinni! Get over here!" I heard Doc say. "Why?" I heard Spinni ask. "Hold this!" I heard Doc say. "Whoa, that's way too big for me to hold!" I heard Spinni said. "I'll hold it," I heard Storo say. "H-H-Hello?" I stuttered. I'm pretty sure everyone stopped doing whatever they were doing. "I thought the Squeakers knocked it out!" I heard Spinni whisper. "Me too!" Doc whispered. "Stupid Squeakers." "Where am I?" I asked. "Quick! Use the sleeping gas!" I heard Doc say. "NO, NOT ON THE WHOLE ROOM!" He screamed. "Too late!" I heard Spinni say as I fell into a deep sleep.

Chapter 35:

_**Do We Have To? **_

**TAC's View: Time: 10:30 AM: Day: Tuesday**

"Hm..." I said, stopping. "What?" Poppy Bros. Jr asked. "They... Went over there," I said as I replayed what had happened in my head. "How long have we been looking?!" Burnin' Leo whined. "Twenty five minutes, I think..." Simirror said. I ran into an old cardboard box. Everyone stared at me like I was insane. "Uh...TAC?" Knuckle Joe said. "What are you doing?" "Ok, who's good at secret codes and hacking and stuff?" I asked. Bio Spark ran into the box. I quickly jumped out. She started to look at all the walls of the box, then she got out of the box and started to look around. She quickly ran up to a broken lightbulb and picked it up. She ran back into the box and put it down on a red line. The bottom of the box caved in and Bio, and the lightbulb/key... Fell. The bottom of the box closed back up. Bio was gone...

Chapter 36:

_**Lost. **_

**Bio Spark's View: Time: 10:31 AM: Day: Tuesday**

"AHHHH!" I screamed as I fell, I quickly grabbed the lightbulb. I might need it later. I'd never been separated from the other Helpers before. I was mortified. I started to cry, and I didn't even know I could. I'd never cried before. Ever. Ever. Ever. I was falling through some kind of tube. I started to slide down. I quickly stuck to the side of the tube. I looked around. The tube was glass. I saw other tubes. Little multicolored mice were falling through them. I guess it was some kind of quick transport from ground level to some underground base or something. I decided it was best to just go back up. I climbed back up to the hatch and pushed as hard as I could. I couldn't get it open. I felt someone pulling at it. "Hello?" I said. "BIO?" I heard Knuckle Joe scream. "Y-Yeah, it's me," I said. "Oh my Nova, Bio! Are you ok?" He asked. "N-No..." I said. "Where are you?" He asked. "S-Some kind of transport t-tube," I said. "I'm so sorry, Bio." I heard TAC say. TAC and Joe both sounded like they'd been crying. "I-It's fine, TAC." I said. "Bio, I can't open it," Knuckle Joe said. "And neither can Bonkers." (Ok, if Bonkers can't open it, no one can.) "Ok," I said. "I'm gonna go down." "But..." I heard Poppy say. "Poppy... I'm sorry," I said as I let go of the tube. "BIOSPARK!" I heard Kirby scream as I fell... It seemed like I fell forever... Until I landed... Right into someone's cold... Gray... Paws.

Chapter 37:

_**Bio?**_

**Rocky's View: Time: 10:31 AM: Day: Tuesday**

As soon as Bio Spark fell and the hatch closed, all the Helpers started to cry their eyes out. Even Simirror cried. The person I was the most surprised about was Knuckle Joe. Knuckle Joe dove at the latch as it closed. He almost got his hand stuck in it. He pulled at it and pushed it and punched it and so on. But he didn't even dent it. Next it was Bonkers turn. He was by far the strongest. He smashed the thing until he got tired. Once again, didn't even dent it. It was hopeless. We all fell over and started to cry even harder. Simirror was clutching Poppy. I ran over and hugged Birdon. Knuckle Joe ran over to Bonkers. Bonkers picked him up and hugged him. Burnin' Leo really wanted to hug Chilly, but she knew she'd melt him. Chilly ran over and hugged her anyway. Sword and Blade hugged each other. Wheelie drove over to Bugzzy and fell over. Bugzzy picked him up and hugged him. Sir Kibble hugged Waddle Doo (Helper). Plasma Wisp wanted to hug someone, but knew he would hurt someone. Capsule J hugged Gim. TAC just curled up into a ball. We have NEVER lost a teammate before. We all felt horrible. Everyone besides Kirby and Tiff gave us a really weird look. Tiff gave us all a really sad look. "I'm sorry..." Magolor began."I know how it feels... I lost a friend, too," Knuckle Joe started to pull at the box. "Hello?" I heard someone say. "BIO?" Knuckle Joe asked. "Y-Yeah, it's me." Bio said. "Oh my Nova, Bio! Are you ok?" Joe asked. "N-No..." Bio said. "Where are you?" Joe asked. "S-Some kind of transport t-tube," Bio said. "I'm so sorry, Bio." TAC said as he ran up to the box. "I-It's fine, TAC." Bio said. "Bio, I can't open it," Knuckle Joe said. "And neither can Bonkers." "Ok," Bio said. "I'm gonna go down." "But..." Poppy said as he ran over to the box. "Poppy... I'm sorry," Bio said as I heard her let go of the tube. "BIOSPARK!" Knuckle Joe screamed. "We have to get Bio and Marx back." He grabbed an old soda can and went into the box. He put it on a green line. The box moved, it caved in, and Knuckle Joe fell. Burnin' Leo dove in after him right as the hatch closed. "OHHH!" TAC said. "Ok there are four lines. And four old objects. Time to send in our best troops. There are two thing left." Simirror grabbed an old headset and put it on the blue line. The box moved, and caved in. TAC and Poppy quickly jumped in. It quickly closed after them. Bonkers couldn't fit in the box so he couldn't go. Sword and Blade nodded at each other. Sword grabbed an old pizza box and grabbed Blade's hand as they ran into the box. Sword put the old pizza box on the yellow line and the box moved, and caved in again. They both fell. Magolor dove in after them... I wondered if they'd make it out alive.

Chapter 38:

_**Let's Do This.**_

**Knuckle Joe's View: Time: 10:36 AM: Day: Tuesday**

"AHHHHHH!" We screamed as we fell down the tube. Burnin' Leo grabbed onto me. We fell... And fell... We finally hit the ground. We fell into a trash can. We quickly jumped out before Burnin' Leo's hair set the whole trash can on fire. "Alright," I said. "Now what?" "WHAT?" Burnin' Leo screamed. "YOU BROUGHT US DOWN HERE AND YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A PLAN?""N-No..." I said. She started to walk down a hall. "Leo! Wait!" I screamed after her. "LEO!" She just kept walking. Walking... Until the floor caved in under her. She fell and the hatch on the floor closed. I fell over and just stared at the floor. I decided... The person who made this place... Wasn't gonna live very much longer. If they DARE take Leo... They don't know who they're messing with... They're so... Dead...

Chapter 39:

_**It's A Trap! **_

**TAC's View: Time: 10:36 AM: Day: Tuesday**

"WEEEEEEE!" I screamed as we fell through the tube. We were team Blue/Headset. We hit the ground, HARD. I quickly grabbed Poppy and put him in my sack before we hit the ground. Simirror guarded so he wouldn't get hurt. I hit the ground full force. "OWWW!" I screamed as I let Poppy out. But I let Poppy out on a trap. I quickly grabbed him before he fell into nothingness. "AHHHH!" He screamed as I pulled him away from the hole of nothingness. Simirror quickly danced over into a hall and did his doubling himself attack move. Four traps sprang open on each Simirror. But it couldn't harm the two Simirrors. Only the whole one. "Hall's clear!" Simirror screamed back at us. I shoved Poppy back into my sack and ran over to Simirror, who was attacking the hall with the double Simirror attack. We went through the hall. The next room was a giant... Golf course. "What?" I asked as I walked in the room. Poppy was still in my sack. I let him out. Simirror jumped into a sand trap and did his double attack move. But he reformed on top of a trap. He started to fall. I tried to grab him, but ended up falling in as well. Poppy ran over and grabbed for us... But it was too late. Simirror and I fell. We both assumed we were gonna die. We fell into some kind of glass case. We were in separate cases. We looked around... We were in some kind of... Lab.

Chapter 40:

_**Creepy... **_

**Magolor's View: Time: 10:36 AM: Day: Tuesday**

We fell for awhile. There was some kind of wind blowing down on us so I couldn't fly up. I was the only one who screamed, which made me feel stupid. I tried to grab onto something and ended up hanging onto the top of Blade Knight's helmet. We hit the ground. Both Sword and Blade landed on their feet. There was a hall right in front of us. Blade walked towards the hall. He would have fallen into a trap if Sword hadn't grabbed him. "WHAT THE HELL, BLADE?!" Sword screamed. "S-Sorry!" Blade said quickly as Sword pulled him back out of the pit. "This place is going to be flooded with traps..." Sword said as he looked around. I was still clutching Blade's helmet. I was shaking. I was terrified. Blade pulled me off of his helmet and put me in Sword's arms. They hopped around the room until they reached the hall. "H-How did you know w-where the traps were?" I asked. "Look at the floor," Sword said. I looked... I didn't see anything besides tiled floor. "Uh..." I said. "All the grey tiles are the traps," Blade said. "The black ones are safe." "OHHH, ok," I said. I didn't really care though. I could fly. I flew over the traps and went into the next room. Blade and Sword followed me. The next room was a giant golf course. Sword and Blade looked around for a minute, then jumped onto the fairway as the whole hall exploded. I grabbed the two and flew over to the next room. The entire room was electric besides the floor... And it was a giant maze. The walls were so tall they touched the top of the room. There was no way I could fly over it. Sword and Blade grabbed my hands and ran. We ran/flew through the maze. There was a colored tube on each side of the room. (Besides the side with the door) "Lets split up," I suggested. "Uhhh..." Sword and Blade said as they grabbed each others hands. "OH, COME ON!" I screamed. "YOU CAN SPLIT UP FOR LIKE... 5 MINUTES!" "Ok, ok, ok," Blade said as he let go of Sword's hand. Sword tried to grab his hand back. Blade pulled his hand away and stared at Sword. Sword nodded.

After about one minute of talk, we decided that I would go into the green tube (The smallest one), Sword would go into the yellow tube (A little bigger than the green tube), and Blade would into the blue tube (A little bigger than the yellow tube). I flew to the green tube and screamed, "HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON, AND IN ONE PIECE AGAIN!" I was so scared... But I jumped in... For Marx.

Chapter 41:

_**Alone. **_

**Poppy Bros. Jr's View: Time: 10:44 AM: Day: Tuesday**

They were gone. I was all alone... In a golf course. I watched as the trap TAC and Simirror fell through closed. I couldn't help. There was nothing I could do. I knew what they'd want me to do. So I jumped over to the next room as I cried. The next room was almost all electric besides the floor. It was a maze. I ran through it until I found a green tube and I jumped into it. I slid down for awhile 'till I saw something... Odd... I recognized it somehow. Yet, I'd never seen it in my life before. Then it hit me. It was Blade's friend, Sword. Yet... It wasn't. There was something... Off. But I couldn't figure it out. I continued down and finally landed. "Hi!" I said. But I didn't run to him. "P-Poppy?" he said. "Yeah. It's me," I said. "Oh thank NOVA!" He screamed as he ran towards me. I stepped back. "What?" Sword said. "Y-You're not Sword," I said. "What?" Sword said again. "Why do you think that?" "Because... You just took your helmet off in front of me," I said as I took another step back. He put his helmet back on. "Fine," he said. "I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way." He started to morph into some kind of... Monster! I quickly looked around for a door, but it was behind the Sword monster. I would have to fight my way towards it. Sword pulled out his sword. I pulled out a bomb. Even Sword's armor morphed with him. He was fully morphed now. His new claws ripped through his gloves. He had a tail with a spiked ball at the end that ripped through his clothes. His shoes were also ripped open. Both his feet were spiked. His sword was now a metal spiked rod. Spikes covering the top half of it. The new Sword looked insanely powerful. But not as quick and careful as the old Sword. "Nova... What have they done to you?" I said aloud. "Now I'm better than I ever was!" Sword screamed. "What about Blade?!" I screamed back. "I don't need him anymore! I'm stronger than him!" He screamed. So I guess all he ever wanted... Was power.

Chapter 42:

_**A Little Help, Please?**_

**Tiff's View: Time 10:46 AM: Day: Tuesday**

Everyone was so upset. I had to try, even though I knew I couldn't get it open. I ripped at the box. I thought about it. What could break anything... Then I figured it out. Galaxia. Sir Meta Knight's sword. "Be right back!" I screamed as I ran as fast as I could. The pink bird helper, Birdon, picked me up. "AH!" I screamed as I left the ground. I was going faster than I was running, so I let her take me. We got to the castle in about one minute. She flew into the castle and I guided her to Meta, Sword, and Blade Knight's room. "SIR META KNIGHT!" I screamed. I saw him run to the door. "What, Tiff?" he asked. "Did the academy go terribly wrong again?" "I don't know, but we just lost a lot of Helpers, including Sword and Blade!" "Where!?" He screamed. Birdon picked him up and flew out of the castle and back to the box. "We can't get it open!" I screamed as I pulled at it. Meta Knight ran over and sliced the bottom of the box in half. There were four paths. There was a little wooden panel that said:

_Red: Mail _

_Yellow: Yellow Mice_

_Blue: Blue Mice_

_Green: Green Mice_

"Ok..." Capsule J said as he walked towards the box. "Let's make teams," Meta Knight said. These are the teams:

**Team Red: Meta Knight, Lacky, Chilly, Capsule J, and Parasol Waddle Dee.**

**Team Yellow: Kirby, Keeby, Kaby, Korby, and Turby.**

**Team Blue: Wheelie, Bugzzy, Birdon, Waddle Doo, and Rocky.**

**Team Green: Tiff, Tuff, Tokkori, Gim, and Plasma Wisp.**

Bonkers had to stay behind with the Cappys because he couldn't fit. "Let's head out team!" I said as Team Green jumped into the tube.

Chapter 43:

_**Fire! **_

**Blade Knight's View: Time: 10:48 AM: Day: Tuesday**

I don't know how long I was sliding down that tube... But it was a long time. I finally hit the ground. I saw Burnin' Leo crying. "LEO?" I screamed. Leo stopped crying, but didn't say anything. "Leo...? Leo, are you alright?" I asked. She looked at me. Her eyes turned from a beautiful green to a Devil red. "Leo...?" I said as I stared into her eyes. "Blade...

I-I... Run... Run now... HURRY!" She screamed. "Leo, I can't just leave you!" I said. "It's too late..." She said. She started to morph into something. Her hair turned blue (Her hair is fire). Her skin turned orange. Her hands grew spikes. I looked around. Maybe I should have run while I had the chance. The two loose strands of hair that she always held grew into long fiery snakes that lashed out at me. "Uh...Oh..." I said. I started to miss Sword even more. "AHHHH!" I screamed as one of the fire snakes almost ate me. This wasn't going to be easy.

Chapter 44:

_**Change. **_

**TAC's View: Time: 10:50 AM: Day: Tuesday**

"Uh oh..." I said as Simirror got injected with some kind of reddish, pinkish liquid. "Ughhh..." He said as he started to slide down to the floor. He sat down. I punched the case again just to make sure there was no way of getting out. "Huh?" Simirror said as he took his hat off. He pretty much never took his hat off. He always covered his eyes so I still don't know what color they are. "Oh my Nova..." I said. "Uh... TAC!" Simirror screamed. "Something really weird is happening to me!" "Yeah, I know!" I said. "Your hair has turned from blonde to black!" "W-What?" Simirror said. He looked at his hands. Claws ripped through his gloves. "What did that liquid stuff do to you?" I screamed. He grew fangs. He put his hat back on. Horns poked holes through Simi's hat. "W-What's happening?" His voice changed from his usual voice to a very high pitch scream. "AHH!" He screamed as his hair grew longer. His new black horns grew larger. Next it was my turn. I got injected with the liquid. I opened my eyes. I broke a record. I kept my eyes open for longer than five seconds. I kept them open. I looked at my reflection. Red eyes. Huge ears. A new purple and blue sack that moved. The sack had horns. My sandals turned into spiked shoes that covered up my entire foot! That was new. My hands were frozen cubes. I realized I could freeze them or burn them and it didn't hurt at all. I looked over to Simirror, who was completely out of control and scraping the case with his new claws and screaming something that I couldn't make out. I punched the case and it shattered into millions of pieces. Simirror's suddenly broke as well. A little blue mouse with a green mustache and pink glasses hopped towards us. "Now... Go attack that Monster Hunter!" He screamed at us. Something in me felt like I had to listen and do what he wanted. So I did. Simirror make a screeching sound and sprouted angel wings. He grabbed me with his feet/talons and flew through a blue tube. We ended up in a room with a door and tube. The tube we came from disappeared. We waited for the Monster Hunter.

Chapter 45:

_**Scared. **_

**Bio Spark's View: Time: 10:55 AM: Day: Tuesday**

After being carried for a long time, I was finally put in a small case. I was so terrified I couldn't even move. I saw the gray mouse with the red hat and cape thing that put me here bring in two sacks. He dumped the things inside into two other cases next to me. It was Marx and Blade Knight. "H-Hi guys," I said. Blade stared at me. He looked... Out of it... Like he knew what was going to happen to us. Marx screamed as he was throw into the case. The gray mouse floated away. Marx looked around. Blade fell over and just sat there. "What's gonna happen to us?" I asked Blade. "Horrible things..." He said back. Marx didn't look to happy about that reply. Marx pulled his wings out and push at the glass with them. It didn't work. Then he morphed into his terrifying Soul Form. He slammed his purple wings into the case and it shattered. He morphed back into his usual form and hopped out of the broken case. "Nice! Now help us out!" I said. "Mmmmmmm..." He said. "Na, I don't think I will!" "Very funny. Now let us out," I said. "That wasn't a joke," Marx said. "Ohhhhh, bad move..." I said. "That's gonna come back to bite ya." "How will you know? When you're dead? Ehehehehehe!" He screamed as he ran towards the door. "Yeah, that's Marx for ya," I said. We both looked at each other and nodded. We both knew, Marx wanted nothing more than to have someone under his command. "WAIT!" We screamed. "IF YOU LET US OUT, WE WILL BE YOUR SLAVES FOR A WEEK!" I saw the little jester stop. "Really?" He asked excitedly. "Yes. Now save us!" Blade and I said. He morphed into his Soul Form and shattered the cases. We all ran out of the room together. But... When we opened the door, the grey mouse was floating there, smiling at us. I finally realized who he was. The leader of The Squeak Squad, Daroach.

Chapter 46:

_**The Door! **_

**Knuckle Joe's View: Time: 11:00 AM: Day: Tuesday**

After jumping through a golf course and so on, I finally found another tube. It was blue. I jumped in it and slid down. I landed in a room with a door. I ran for the door. But then out of nowhere came in a possessed Simirror and a possessed TAC. The possessed Simi flew down towards me and almost tore me into millions of pieces. But I ducked and he went over me. Next it was the possessed TAC's turn. A fiery fist came at my head. I ducked again. "GUYS, WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed as I ran towards the door. TAC flung himself at me. Simirror flew down, ready to attack. I flung the door open. There was a little fire extinguisher thing in the closet. I grabbed it and sprayed the two with whatever was inside of it. They turned back to their usual selves. Besides the torn up clothes of course. They both fell over. I grabbed the two and dragged them over to a new door that just appeared. I opened the door. There was ANOTHER tube. I flung the two down into it. I jumped in after them. This tube went up though. There was a strong wind that blew us up. We were flung out of the tube and we landed on the concrete. Hard. "Uhhhh..." I said as I got up. I was blinded by the sun. We were finally out…... But without Leo.

Chapter 47:

_**Oh...Nova... **_

**Marx's View: Time: 11:00 AM: Day: Tuesday **

First thing we did: run. Everyone turned around. We weren't afraid of Daroach. We were afraid of The Triple Star. Daroach's staff/weapon. Bio jumped onto the wall and climbed it. I quickly pulled out my wings and flew over Daroach. And Blade ran back to the cases. Daroach quickly fired The Triple Star. Each star targeted one of us. They hit each of us. We were all knocked to the ground. Daroach picked us up and searched us for something we didn't have. "Nope! Ya don't have it," He said as he threw Bio across the room. "Ok, Doc. Turn them into monsters," Daroach screamed. Doc hopped into the room. "This time, they will be the STRONGEST MONSTERS EVER!" Doc screamed. "WHY?" Daroach screamed. "SO THEY CAN KILL HIM, OF COURSE!" Doc screamed. "WHAAAAAT?" Daroach screamed. "NO, DON'T KILL THEM! I DONT HATE THEM, I JUST WANT THE STUPID KEY!" "Oh..." Doc said. "I wanted you to turn them into monsters they could find the KEY!" Daroach screamed. "Oh..." Doc said again. "OH MY NOVA! NOW WE'RE AT WAR WITH THESE PEOPLE, BECAUSE YOU TRIED TO KILL THEM!" Daroach screamed. "I-I..." Doc said. Daroach turned around and gave him the most terrifying look that made you want to just curl up and cry. Doc hopped out of the room. Daroach carefully picked us up off the floor and carefully put us back in our cases. Then he took us back out and floated across the room and out the door. He brought us into some kind of bedroom. I think it was his bedroom. He put us in his bed and pulled the covers up onto us. He floated out of the room. And we fell asleep.

Chapter 48:

_**The Fall. **_

**Magolor's View: Time: 11:00 AM: Day: Tuesday**

It felt like I was sliding down that tube forever. I finally landed in a room. I saw ANOTHER FREAKING TUBE! I flew over to the tube. I quickly turned around. I saw a hidden tube at the very top of the room. I flew up and went through it. I ended up in a small lab with broken glass cases. I saw a door. It started to open. I created a purple electric ball and held it in my hands. The door flew open. I saw Marx run into the room along with Bio Spark and Blade. "MARX!" I screamed as I ran up to Marx and hugged him. "BIO!" I screamed and hugged Bio. "Uh..." I said, looking at Blade. We just shook hands. "Where are the others?" I asked. I looked up and saw three tubes. We all looked at each other. "Remember what happened LAST TIME?" Blade screamed. We all went through the middle tube and ended up on the concrete. "We're saved!" Marx screamed. "Let's wait for everyone else back at the box," I said as we went back to the box to find Bonkers, a few Cappys, Knuckle Joe, and a really beaten up TAC and Simirror. "H-Hi?" I said. Everyone looked at us. "YAY WAHOO YIPPY YEAH!" Everyone screamed as they ran towards us. But they avoided Marx and I. They tackled Blade and Bio Spark. That's what you get being super villains, I guess. Marx saw his ball and dove onto it. He started bouncing. At least he was happy. "Where is everyone else?" I asked 02. "They went looking for you guys," 02 replied. "I guess we should just wait," I said

Chapter 49:

_**Sorrow.**_

**Poppy Bros. Jr's View: Time: 11:07 AM: Day: Tuesday**

After fighting the monster Sword Knight for who know how long, we both couldn't take it anymore. We collapsed on the floor. I crawled over to the door and opened it. I grabbed the little fire extinguisher and sprayed the monster Sword with the smoke stuff inside of it. Sword morphed back into his usual self. He looked so beaten up. Sword blacked out. Shortly after he did, I blacked out as well. I woke up to icy cold hands picking me up. I opened my eyes to see..."CHILLY! CHI-CHI... CHILLY!" "AHHHH!" I screamed as I fell out of his hands. "AHAHAHAHA!" Chilly laughed. "Not funny!" I screamed. I looked over to see Meta Knight holding Sword Knight. I felt bad for them both. There was a new tube that appeared with neon signs around it saying SORRY! NOW GET OUT! I wanted to get out so I jumped into the tube. So did everyone else. Meta was still carrying Sword. The tube blew us up and back to ground level. We ran back to the box. I saw Bonkers, 02, some Cappys, Biospark, Marx, Magolor, Knuckle Joe, a beaten up TAC and Simirror, and Blade. Blade ran over to Meta and the dead looking Sword Knight. "W-What h-happened!?" Blade screamed. Meta Knight shrugged. Sword woke up. "H-H-Hey, B-Blade." He said. Blade hugged him.

One of the teams got Leo! Knuckle Joe tackled her. "OW!"She screamed.

Chapter 50:

_**Of Course! **_

**Daroach's View: Time: 11:10 AM: Day: Tuesday**

"**OH, DUH!**" I screamed. I dove into a tube that send me up to ground level. I floated over to the school and snuck inside. I looked around the school until I found him. He was just sitting in a chair... Waiting... The cute little Bandana Waddle Dee... I watched him run out of the room, look in his locker, and take out Magolor's coat and gloves. He then ran outside and put them out in the sun. I have no idea why... guess he didn't want it in his locker... I quickly used The Triple Star and knocked him out. I grabbed the key from him. I went into Castle DeDeDe. I quickly flew over to the safe. I unlocked it and started unloading! This was probably the best day of my life. So much! Eheheh!

Chapter 51:

_**Bye Bye! **_

**Sword Knight's View: Time: 11:20 AM: Day: Tuesday**

All the other teams finally got back. Kirby and Kaby looked like they had a fight due to the way they were glaring at each other. I still couldn't stand, so Meta carried me. We all went back to the school. King DeDeDe and Escargoon were waiting for us. "NEXT DAY OF SCHOOL!" King DeDeDe screamed. "Sire, our-" Escargoon started to say. "Be quiet, Escargoon!" King DeDeDe screamed. "But, Sire! Our-" Escargoon got cut off again. "SHUT UP! I'M MAKING ONE OF THOSE SPEACHY THINGS!" King DeDeDe screamed. "SIRE! ALL OUR MONEY IS GONE!" Escargoon screamed as he jammed buttons on his phone. "WHAT?" King DeDeDe screamed as he dove back in the car. Escargoon jumped in and drove back to the castle. "AHAHAHA!" We all laughed, even Meta did. "I hate school," Poppy said as he rolled a bomb into the school. Everyone looked at each other, then ran. "AHHHHH!" We screamed as the school exploded for the 4th time. Just then Melmen, Cappy town's mailman, gave us a cardboard box. Leo opened it. "THANKS, MELMEN!" She screamed. She took out a note that said...

_Sorry about you being turned into monsters and all! ~Daroach__. _

Then I looked inside the box. There sat $1000 Dededen. There was a little note clipped onto it that said...

_From DeDeDe's secret stash__. _

We all laughed. Magolor saw his coat and gloves and quickly put them on. "What'd I miss?" Prince Fluff asked as he walked towards us with some food. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" We all laughed.

**Part 3** **-** **The Experiment**

Chapter 52:

_**Fail. **_

**Shepherd's View: Time: 3:00 AM: Day: Friday: Game: Buddies**

We stayed up so we could work on this... Experiment. It was finally finished. "ALRIGHT, SHEPHAROO!" Valentine screamed. "OK, LET'S DO THIS!" I screamed. I pressed a huge red button that should have worked. But nothing happened. "WHAT THE (BEEEEEEEP) JUST HAPPENED?!" I screamed. "Nothing," Valentine said. "FINE! LET'S JUST MAKE ANOTHER ROBOT!" I screamed. "Can we go to bed first?" Valentine asked. "FINE!" I screamed as we stumbled off to our beds.

Chapter 53:

_**Wake Up Call! **_

**Marx's View: Time: 10:00 AM: Day: Friday: Game: Kirby**

"London... Bridges... Falling... Down... Falling... Down... Falling... Down... London... Bridges... Falling... Down... My... Dear..." I stopped. I morphed into my Soul Form and flew over to Magolor. "LADY!" I screamed as I towered over him. "**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Magolor screamed "**NOT COOL, MARX!**" I quickly teleported away. I quickly changed back into my normal form, grabbed my ball, and ran into 02 room. "London... Bridges... Falling... Down... Falling... Down... Falling... Down... London... Bridges... Falling... Down... My... Dear..." I stopped. I threw ball at him. "LADY!" I screamed. He opened his eye. My ball hit him in the eye. "RAHHHHHHHHHHH!" 02 screamed. I ran for my life. I ran into Magolor's room and dove under his bed. "N-No! D-Don't bring h-him in h-here!" Magolor screamed. 02 floated into the room screaming something I couldn't make out. I teleported out from under the bed and onto the roof. I heard 02 screaming at poor Mags. I quickly teleported into Lacky's room. "AHHHH!" Lacky screamed as he dove out of his bed. "Oh... It's just you!" "Uh, yeah, who else would it be? Kirby?" I asked. "Oh! Be right back! I left my ball in 02's room!" I teleported into 02's room, grabbed my ball, and teleported back into Lacky's room. "I recently remembered that I can teleport!" I told Lacky as he screamed. "OH! It's just you!" Lacky said. "W-We like... Just...? Never mind," I said. I heard something. I turned around and saw a very very very very very angry 02. "Is it too late to say sorry?" I asked. "Way... Way... Too late," He said as he started to float towards me. "Uh... Ehehehehe?" I laughed nervously. We stared at each other for a minute. Then 02 flung himself at me. I quickly teleported away. I wasn't paying any attention to where I teleported, so I ended up stuck in a tree in Whispy Woods. I heard some people talking I looked down and saw Kirby, Keeby, and Kaby walking... And of course Kaby was screaming at Kirby for doing something and Keeby was trying to make him stop. I wonder who the hell let those three go hiking together. Worst. Matchup. EVER! "A little help here, guys?" I asked. They looked up at me. Keeby stopped trying to calm Kaby down. "OH POYO! ARE YOU OK?" She screamed. "Do I LOOK ok?" I asked. Keeby flew up and grabbed my foot. She pulled at it but couldn't get me out. "Let me try," Kaby said. "Oh nononononononono! Save me! K-Kirby! Help an old friend out!" I screamed. Kirby shrugged. "W-What does that mean?" I asked. Kaby flew up and grabbed my foot. I didn't want to teleport because I would probably leave half of me in the tree. Kaby ripped me out of tree and flung me to the ground. "Ow..." I said as I got up. I quickly teleported back to the house, grabbed my ball, and teleported back to Whispy Woods. I put my ball down and started to bounce on it. Kaby, Keeby, and Kirby continued walking. I bounced on my ball next to them. "Are you gonna follow us?" Kaby asked sadly. "Yup!" I said happily.

After about five minutes of walking/bouncing, Kaby got sick of me. Right as I bounced off my ball and up into the air he punched me. I went sailing into a nearby tree. "KABY!" Keeby and Kirby screamed. They ran over to me and pulled me out of the tree. "Thanks, guys," I said as I ran back to my ball. I jumped on it and bounced on it in front of Kaby's face. He was about to punch me again when we all heard a crashing sound. We all looked in the direction it came from. And there stood a very confused lego version of...Harley Quinn.

Chapter 54:

_**HUH?**_

**Marx's View: Time: 10:10 AM: Day: Friday: Game: Kirby**

Kaby continued the punch but I dove off my ball before fist met face. Harley looked around. "Hehe, uh... Where am I?" she asked "Oh my Nova..." Kirby said as he stared at her. "Where did you come from?" Kaby asked angrily... Well he's always angry. "COOL!" I screamed. "A-Are you from that Batman Legos 2; DC Super Heroes game?" "Uh... Last time I checked yes... But I haven't checked recently I guess!" She screamed. "Where am I?" "Welcome... To Kirby," I said as I bowed. "That's so... AWESOME! Oh oh, are you Kirby? Can I have your autograph?!" She screamed. Kaby glared at Kirby. Kirby shrugged. "Hi!" Keeby said. "Are you Harley Quinn? Can I have your autograph?" "SAME HERE!" I screamed. "I guess it's autograph time..." Kaby mumbled to himself.

At the end of _Autograph Time_, almost everyone had autographs of each other. I jumped back onto my ball and started bouncing. "So..." Harley said. "When can I meet King DeDeDe?" Everyone gasped. "Are you suuuure you want to meet HIM?" I asked. "Yeah he's uh... Maybe not what you're expecting..." Kirby said. "Yeah, yeah, yeah... So when do I get to?" She asked. I guessed she was another fan of that stupid Kirby; Right Back At Ya! show. I have to say... It's pretty funny. "Where's Castle DeDeDe?" She asked. "Oh wait... Is this Whispy Woods? Like THE Whispy Woods?" "Yup! This is the one!" Keeby said. "So cool!" Harley said. Then I remembered why I left my house. I thought about it for a little bit... Would he...? No... He wouldn't dare... He would. "Hey, uh, Harley! Let's go to my house first, Ok?" I said quickly. "Ok!" She said happily. I turned around, hopped off my ball, kicked it, then ran after it. Kirby followed me. Everyone else had to follow, because Kirby was the only one who knew how to find his way through Whispy Woods.

Chapter 55:

_**Wow...**_

**02's View: Time: 10:20 AM: Day: Friday: Game: Kirby**

"Where... Is... Marx...?" I asked Magolor. "I told you, I don't know!" He screamed. "Liar..." I said as I floated downstairs. I went into the living room to see a little brown kid. I think he was human. He had a little zipper on his chest. He looked like he'd gone through a lot of surgery. He was patchwork... And he was holding a time bomb. "Bye bye!" He said as he pushed a button on it. It started to make a ticking sound. "Uh...Oh..." I said. I quickly flew to the closet and grabbed some wrapping paper and a bow. I quickly wrapped up the bomb and put a bow on it. I grabbed it and flew upstairs and into Lacky's room. "A PRESENT!" I screamed as I put it on Lacky's bed. I quickly flew downstairs and out of the house. I saw Lacky open a window. "THANK YOU FOR TH-!" Lacky got cut off. The entire house exploded like a giant firework with Lacky and Magolor in it. "Nice one," I said out loud. "Thank you, thank you, thank you very much!" I heard someone say. I looked over to see the same little kid that blew up the house. "Hi, my name is Reset, yours?" He asked. "02," I said. "Cool name!" Reset screamed. "Uh oh... Someone's coming!" "I don-" I got cut off. He pulled me over to the exploded fridge and tried to make me fit behind it. Then he dragged over the exploded stove and put it next to the fridge. He realized that still didn't do it. He pulled over a washing machine and a dryer and put them next to the fridge. I finally fit behind the pile of stuff. Reset quickly opened the fridge and flung himself in it. He was right, someone was coming. I couldn't see what was going on. I realized that I didn't care if they thought I blew the house up or not! I quickly floated out from behind the exploded things and looked at the group. It had:

**Marx, **

**Keeby, **

**Kaby, **

**Kirby, **

**and a lego version of... Harley Quinn? **

"Hey, 02!" Marx screamed. He looked at the house... Or what was left of the house. "THANK NOVA I BROUGHT MY BALL!" Marx screamed. Magolor and Lacky finally fell. The bomb must have really sent them flying! At this point they were ash covered blobs. Magolor's coat was ripped in a million places and Lacky was knocked out. "What the... *cough* hell was that... *cough* for?" Magolor asked. "Wasn't me!" I said. "It was MEEEE!" I heard Reset scream as he fell out of the fridge. Magolor summoned an electric purple ball and hurled it at Reset. It hit him in the face, he got totally fried. Marx looked at the ashes of the house. "Well..." Marx said. "I guess we'll just have to stay at the Lor Starcutter!" The lego Harley started to flip out. Magolor glared at Marx, but then realized there was nowhere else to go.

Chapter 56:

_**Raid!**_

**Bandana Waddle Dee's View: Time: 10:30 AM: Day: Friday: Game: Kirby**

"GREAT KIIIIING!" I screamed as I was being shot at by some person with a really... Really... Bad hairdo. I quickly flung the doors to the throne room open. I saw King DeDeDe and Escargoon talking to Shades. Escargoon ran over to me. "S-Sorry to interrupt, but-" I said as I got interrupted as well. "Hush up you stupid thing! His majesty's talking!" Escargoon angrily whispered to me. "B-But-" I tried again. "SHHHH!" Escargoon screamed. "T-The castle is under attack!" I whispered to Escargoon. "WHAAAA-" he said as he slammed his hand against his mouth. He quickly removed it. "Don't tell King DeDeDe!" He said. "B-But why?" I asked. "Because he'll flip out, that's why! I don't want to get screamed at!" He said. I thought about it... Then nodded. "Now... Let's get out of this room," Escargoon said. We opened the door and ran out of the throne room. More of the lasers came flying at me. I thought it was strange that it was lasers and not bullets. I turned around and hurled my spear at the person/her. It came flying at her. She quickly sidestepped it. "Oh my Nova..." I said as I continued running. "What?" Escargoon asked as he followed me. "I-I think that was a lego version of Aurra Sing..." I said. "Aura who?" Escargoon asked. "Aurra Sing, she's a famous bounty hunter... But she's from Star Wars... Not Kirby," I said. "Oooook...?" Escargoon said. We quickly flung a random door open and dove in the room. I quickly shut and locked the door. It was Meta, Sword, and Blade Knight's room. "Phew... We're lucky that we chose this room," I said. I saw Meta Knight watching TV. I didn't even know he watched it. He quickly turned it off and ran over to us. I quickly realized that I had gotten shot. Then the pain set in. Sword and Blade quickly fixed me up.

After about 5 minutes, we all sat down. "So... What happened?" Meta asked. "I just got shot by a lego Aurra Sing," I said. "WHA?" Sword screamed. "That's what I thought," I said. "If Aurra's here..." Meta said. "Cad Bane's probably not far behind." "Yeah, and he's gonna steal all DeDeDe's money!" Blade Knight said. "What money?" Sword Knight asked. "Daroach stole it all when DeDeDe tried to put us in school!" "I guess they're gonna leave empty handed then," Escargoon said.

Chapter 57:

_**Nova... **_

**Magolor's View: Time: 10:30 AM: Day: Friday: Game: Kirby**

We FINALLY got to the Lor Starcutter, my ship. It had graffiti ALL OVER IT! "MYYY SHIIIIP!" I screamed. "WHO HAS DONE THIS... THIS... THIS HORRIBLE CRIME?!" Marx looked at me. "It wasn't me this time. Shocker," He said. "I have to say... It's nice work!" Keeby said. We all went inside. Even the inside of the Lor was graffitied. I saw a little girl with blonde hair holding a very small gun like thingy, and wearing a shirt that didn't even cover her stomach, some shorts, and brown boots. I also saw a gray and white cat with terrifying yellow eyes. And then there was a little wizard kid with a gray and red hat that covered up his face, and he was wearing a gray and red cloak. He had a little staff thingy... he looked confused because he was holding his staff upside down. He wasn't spray painting. He was trying to get everyone to stop. And THEN there was a lego version of Green Goblin and Doc Ock... And they all had a different color of spray paint besides the little wizard kid. "HEY! YOU! STOP!" I screamed. "Oh yeah, that's SO gonna work..." 02 said sarcastically. "Alright, fine," I said as I created a giant purple electric ball in my hands. "Now, who's gonna listen?" I asked. Everyone stopped spray painting. "Now... CLEAN IT UP!" I screamed as loud as I could. Everyone grabbed a kitchen cleaner and some paper towels and quickly scrubbed the Lor... Besides 1 person. The cat. It walked up to me... Then looked over to 02 and said... "You look angry... Let's change that." The cat grabbed a blue can and yellow can of spray paint and quickly sprayed 02's body with the yellow and his eye with the blue. "RAHHHHHH!" 02 screamed. I hurled the electric ball at the cat. It fell over and started crackling. "I-I'm so sorry I-" the wizard kid stuttered. "You didn't do anything," I said. "B-But I-" he said again. "I MEAN... LIKE... YOU DIDN'T SPRAY PAINT, NOT YOU DIDN'T HELP!" I screamed. He reminded me of Simirror. "What's your name?" I asked. "K-Kiril," He said. "Well, my name is Magolor, and I thank you for not SPRAY PAINTING the LOR STARCUTTER!" I screamed. Then I heard something. All the Helpers ran into the Lor. "Oh Nova! Magolor's here!" Burnin' Leo screamed. "What is that suppose to mean?" I asked. "N-NOTHING!" She screamed. "W-What?" Kiril said, confused. "I TOLD you this wasn't a good idea!" Simirror said. Everyone had finally finished cleaning the Lor. I ran into the little Kirby-mini-game-with-copy-abilities room in the Lor and found... The Squeak Squad. I quickly hid. "I heard there are a lot of pretty silver coins in here!" Spinni said. "Well, we better hurry up and get them, I heard the door open!" Daroach said. Before anyone could do anything, I threw four electric ball at them. They all fell to the ground. I quickly shoved them in cages I kept for emergencies like this. The cages were made so their powers wouldn't work in them. I paid Escargoon to make them awhile ago. I ran back into the main room. The lego Harley was taking pictures of everyone. "OK, GET OUT!" I screamed. Everyone ran out. I flew out with them. "Now where do we go?" Marx asked. Then I saw someone stumbling towards us. "Y-Ya ditched meh..." It said as it fell on its face. Then I realized it was Reset... I guess we did ditch him.

Chapter 58:

_**Something Interesting. **_

**Robin's View: Time: 10:30 AM: Day: Friday: Game: Batman Legos 2; DC Superheroes**

I stared at the main computer in the batcave... "Uuuuuugh, this is so boring!" I said as I jammed buttons on it. I don't know what I pressed but the screen said: Car Wash, Completed! I assumed the Batcar just got a bath. "Hey," I heard someone say. I whipped around and saw it was Scarecrow. "Startled ya?" He asked. "Yeah..." I said and sighed. "What wrong? Batman push you too hard again?" He teased. "Nah... Just bored," I said. "Well, let's watch TV then," He said as he ran up to the computer and pressed the TV button. The screen changed and the news reporter/Vicki Vale popped up on the screen. "ANOTHER HORRIBLE THING HAS HAPPENED TO THE STRANGE PLACE WE LIVE IN! RANDOM PEOPLE JUST KEEP POPPING UP AROUND THE CITY! IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME, WATCH THIS VIDEO HAWK GIRL SEND TO US TEN MINUTES AGO!" She screamed as a video started playing on the computer. There was a weird pink and white floating dog flying up to Wayne Tower holding a strange green dinosaur. "HUH?" We both said in sync. We looked at each other... Then some person just randomly popped up. The guy just stood there on the bridge going to the boat terminal. The guy just stared at us. "Uh, hi there, fella! What's your name?" Scarecrow asked. "It'sa me, Mario!" He said. "Oooooook... That's a nice name!" Scarecrow said. "Y-Yeah...!" I said. "Nice... Name..." "THE WORLD'S ENDING!" The Penguin screamed. "Oh god, there he goes again," Scarecrow said. This time I half believed Penguin. "Oooook... Something's seriously wrong," Scarecrow said.

Chapter 59:

_**Help Out!**_

**Daroach's View: Time: 10:35 AM: Day: Friday: Game: Kirby**

"HEEEEEEEEEELP!" Doc screamed. "Oh, you think that's gonna work?" Spinni asked. "Because you're WRONG." "I can't teleport out!" I screamed. "I can't break it," Storo said sadly. "Hey, Storo! Do you have your phone?" Spinni asked. "Yeah, why?" Storo asked. "Call your girlfriend!" Spinni said. "He has a girlfriend?" I asked. "Who?" "Ehehehehe, you'll see," Spinni said. "Oh Nova, what's THAT suppose to mean!?" I said. "Who...? Oh wait, HER, AHAHAHAHA!" Doc said. "U-UM... W-W-W-WHO?" I asked. Storo pulled out his phone and called his girlfriend. "Hi...Hmh...Yeah...Uh, sure!...Yeah, could you help?...Yeah in the Lor Starcutter...Oh, uh... I don't know...Yeah ok, Bye," Storo put the phone away. "So...?" Spinni asked. "Yeah, she's coming," He answered. "Ok, great!" Spinni said. She tried to break the cage again but it didn't work. "I hate waiting," she said. "Yeah, I can see that," I said. Then I heard an explosion. I assumed it was the front door. I wondered, who could blow up the door... I almost quit because there were just too many... But what GIRL can blow things up. Then it got insanely cold... Who could do that...? Then I saw the door get sliced in half. Then it hit me. "OH NOVA!" I screamed as I tried to teleport away. "Guess he figured it out," Spinni said. I was mortified. I know who that girl could do. She could make one thousand Kirbys beat the hell outta ya. Anything she drew, came to life. The door broke apart and there stood a mini version of an Ice Dragon and Wolfwrath. Now I was 100% sure it was her, Drawcia. She hates me, like HATES me. Long story short, she was my GF, we didn't like each other, I stole all her money and dumped her, so yeah! She hates me! I'm so nice. Drawcia floated into the room. "Oh, Storo!" She said as the mini Wolfwrath and Ice Dragon totally destroyed the cage Storo was in. I tried to make myself as small as possible, Which was pretty small. Luckily she wasn't looking at anyone besides Storo. Drawcia pretty much tackled Storo. They talked for about five minutes. I have no idea what they were talking about, I was busy trying to make myself unnoticeable, unworthy to be looked at, anything. Then the mini Wolfwrath and Ice Dragon murdered Spinni's cage. She strutted out of the cage acting like SHE just destroyed it. She looked at me and smiled. I glared back at her. "Hey, Drawcia!" Spinni said. "How well can you draw an apple?" "Oh, that's easy!" Drawcia said. She quickly drew it on the Lor. "See, darling? Simple," Drawcia replied. She grabbed the apple as it removed itself from the wall. "How about a key?" Spinni asked. Oh, so THAT'S what she was planning. She's so awesome. "Darling, that's so easy, you're wasting my time," Drawcia said. Uh oh... "I bet you can't do it!" Spinni said. "Ugh, ok," Drawcia said. "I'll show you." She drew a key on the Lor. Spinni got ready to jump. The key removed itself from the wall. Spinni dove at it like her life depended on it. Drawcia reached out to grab it but it was too late. Spinni caught it and ran. "Why'd she want that?" Drawcia asked. Luckily she hasn't seen me yet. I pushed myself up against the wall and tried to make myself smaller. The mini Wolfwrath and Ice Dragon ran after Spinni. She quickly ran at the door but instead of leaving the room she quickly turned around and jumped over the mini Wolfwrath and Ice Dragon. She ran down to the cage I was stuck in and unlocked it with the key Drawcia made. The door swung open and I quickly teleported out of the Lor. I don't know what was happening inside but I wasn't gonna go find out. The front door was totaled. I sat down to wait for the three, hopefully not four, to come. There was no way I was gonna ditch my team. I kind of felt bad for Magolor. His ship just kept getting destroyed. Spinni ran out of the Lor with Doc on her back. "So...? How'd it go...?" I asked. "Storo's uh... Negotiating," Spinni replied.

We waited a few minutes, then Storo came out. He gave the thumbs up signal, and we all ran.

Chapter 60:

_**Back To The Past!**_

**Rex's View: Time: 10:40 AM: Day: Friday: Game: Star Wars Legos 3 The Clone Wars**

I was FINALLY off duty... And I didn't know what to do. Cody was also off, too. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. "Soooo... Now what?" Cody asked. "Don't ask me," I said. We were in the almost-never-ending-elevator-ride. Cody started blasting the door. Just then, two people randomly fell from the top of the elevator. One was a little kid (or he was just really short) with brown messy hair and a silver sword, and the second guy was completely black... He resembled a Dementor from the book, Harry Potter... Only he didn't fly... And he had legs. And he had no face at all. He had a black sword. "AHHHH!" they screamed. "WHAT THE-" Cody got cut off because the half Dementor landed on his face. Cody flung him off. "DARTH VADER!" he screamed. He looked nothing like Darth Vader. "RUUUUN!" He screamed as he dove at the closed door. He ended up bouncing off of it and falling onto the floor. The little guy fell and smashed his face on the floor. "Noooo!" the half Dementor screamed as it knelt next to the little guy. "Hello?" he said as he violently shook him. "Uuuuggghhh..." the little guy said as he slapped the half Dementor. "HE LIVES!" he screamed as he picked him up. I just stared at Cody, who wasn't moving. That would be kind of weird and funny if he was dead. He's gotten kidnaped by Bounty Hunters and he can't survive slamming his face against an elevator door, and may I remind you, he has a helmet on. "WHY ARE WE MOVING?" the half Dementor asked. "It's an elevator," I said. "A what?" the half Dementor and the little guy said in sync. "An E...L...E...V...A...T...O...R," I said slowly. "A W...H...A...T...?..." They both said. "Ugh... You're hopeless," I said. Cody got up off the floor. He looked around for some kind of emergency button, but there are NO buttons in the elevator. It controlled itself... So I guess in an elevator, you're on your on. Cody pointed his blaster at the half Dementor. "S-S-Stay back!" Cody said. The half Dementor stared at him. "What am I gonna do? Bite ya?" he asked as he put the little guy down. "We should probably get Yoda," I said. "WE WON'T SURVIVE FOR THAT LONG!" Cody screamed as he grabbed me and shook me. "Calm... Down," I said. The REALLY FUN (not at all) elevator ride ended. Luckily, Yoda was waiting for the elevator, AKA slashing the elevator door. He almost took my head off. "Uh, hi," I said. "We got these-" I got cut off. "WORK WITH MY PADAWAN I MUST!" Yoda screamed. "Uh, sure you do," I said. "These people are lost-" I got cut off. "Glowing...sword...ORCS!" the half Dementor screamed. "AHHHHH!" the little guy screamed. "So, uh... Yeah," I said. "Oh yeah, and, Cody's lost it." Cody flung himself out of the elevator.

Chapter 61:

_**Unusual... **_

**The Cave's View: Time: 11:00 AM: Day: Friday: Game: The Cave**

"_Welcome, don't let my sultry and mysterious voice startle you. For hundreds, nay thousands, nay nay nay TENS of thousands of years people have come to me in search of what they desire most. Few find what they're looking for, even fewer ever leave. Welcome to…__**-WHAT THE...?!**_" I said. There wasn't just seven people here... There were... Probably about two thousand and seven. The new people were piled up behind the campfire. The original seven were hiding in the little shack with the crowbar. The people piled up all look the same. Orange body, tan(ish) face, adorable blue eyes, light orange feet, and so on. "_Oooook...? I guess six people are going this time...?_" I said.

Chapter 62:

_**What To Do...? **_

**Keeby's View: Time: 11:05 AM: Day: Friday: Game: Kirby**

After aimlessly walking around trying to find a place to stay for who know how long, we ended up at Kirby's house. "How are we all gonna fit?!" Gim asked. "Thaaaaaat's a good question!" Magolor said. Just then, two dogs popped up in front of me. "HUH?" The white dog said. "Where are we?" The pink and red dog with hearts all over it asked. "H-Hi puppies!" I said. "Who are you calling a puppy?!" the white dog screamed. "I am the famous, amazing, Shepherd!" The pink and red dog with hearts all over it glared at Shepherd. "Oh yeah, and that's Valentine," he said. "Pleased to meet you," Valentine said. "H-Hi!" I said. "Oh great, MORE people!" Kaby screamed. Shepherd and Valentine looked at all of us. "So THAT'S what we did." Valentine said. "Yeah, we must have destroyed the barriers to all games!" Shepherd said. "Alright! You guys ready to go back?" "YEAH!" almost everyone who wasn't suppose to be here screamed. "No..." Reset mumbled. "HELL YEAH!" someone screamed behind me. I turned around to see the same grey and white cat from before. I quickly hid behind Kaby. "Alright... Well..." Shepherd trailed off. "Yeah?" Kiril asked. "Well we... Don't... Exactly... Have the parts," Shepherd said. "Awwww!" everyone said besides Reset, and of course, me. "But...!" Valentine said. "We can get them... With some help." "YAY!" everyone screamed, once again, besides Reset and, of course, me again. I ran over and stood next to Reset. He was a little taller than I was. "Luckily, I have THIS!" Shepherd said. "HELLO? LITTLE GAME FLIPY MACHINE!" After about a minute, a little machine randomly popped up. "Ah, so THERE you are!" Shepherd screamed. "What's making all that racket?!" Tokkori screamed from inside Kirby's house. Just then I saw the Squeak Squad come flying out of nowhere. "What are YOU GUYS running from?" Bio Spark asked. "Eh, long story. Anyway, we can GET OUT OF HERE!?" Daroach asked. "Yes, I need six volunteers!" Shepherd screamed. "For what?" Daroach asked. "Oh, just GOING TO OTHER WORLDS!" Shepherd screamed. "By the way Valentine, you and I are going... RAISE YOUR HAND IF YOU'RE GOING!" Daroach raised his hand along with Spinni. "OK, THAT MAKES TWO SO FAR!" Shepherd screamed. Burnin' Leo and Knuckle Joe quickly raised their hands. "FOUR!" Shepherd screamed. Kaby raised his hand. "FIVE!" Shepherd screamed. 02 looked around, then raised his wing. "SIX, ok we're full!" Shepherd screamed and start to push buttons on the machine. "First game iiiiiiiiiiis..." Shepherd said. "BATMAN LEGOS 2; DC SUPER HEROES!" "No wait I-" I said, but I was too late. They were gone... Kaby was gone.

Chapter 63:

_**A New World! **_

**Kaby's View: Time: 11:10 AM: Day: Friday: Game: Batman Legos 2; DC Superheroes**

We popped up in the "other world", or should I say, I popped up in the "other world". No one was in sight... I looked around, it was raining HARD. I was apparently on a roof. I ran over to the edge of the roof, I was soooo high up. I ran away from the edge of the roof. Truth is, I'm kind of scared of heights. I heard something behind me so I quickly turned around. There was some kind of robot staring at me, it had some kind of weird blaster thingy, it was pointing it at me. I decided I didn't like that, so I walked up to it and punched it in the face. It exploded into little silver and gold coins. As soon as I touched them, they disappeared. I looked around some more and saw some kinda computer. I ran over to it and tried to make it work. I couldn't get it to work, living in a forest and all, you don't get much time with the latest technology. I kicked it and walked away. I ran around the edges of the building and found a weird tan rock climbing wall. I grabbed onto it and started climbing down. I think I was doing it for a good... Hm... 10 minutes maybe? I finally reached the ground. I looked up at the building that I just climbed down, it had WAYNE imprinted on the tower in big blue glowing letters. I started to walk forwards and saw someone. I quickly hid. I got a little closer so I could see better, I think it was a lego human. I ran over to him. I jumped in front of him and punched him in the face. He stumbled back a little, then kept walking. The blow should have knocked him out. "He's a superhuman!" I screamed and punched him again. He stumbled, and then kept walking. He was bigger than I was. He pushed past me. I looked around, there were more, and more, and more of them. Some of them were different, some the same. I didn't know what to do, so I just ran forward. I saw a car parked on the sidewalk so I ran towards it. The closer I got to it, the clearer it became. I think it was missing a tire and the top of the car was gone. I got closer, it started flaming. "OH MY NOVA!" I screamed. I decided I'd just run.

Chapter 64:

_**By My Self! **_

**02's View: Time: 11:10 AM: Day: Friday: Game: Batman Legos 2; DC Superheroes**

I arrived at the strange world. Luckily by myself. I looked around. No one in sight. I was pretty happy about that, well, as happy as I can be. It's hard to be happy when you have to deal with constant horrible pain every day. I floated off of the roof I was on. I saw some human stuck between two cars. I thought about helping him, I decided I would. What a stupid mortal. I floated over to him and pushed a car out of his way. He stopped running around in circles and walked away. "**YOU UNGRATEFUL IMBECILE!**" I screamed. See? This is why I don't help people, well it's not but, anyway, I saw someone that looked... Different than the rest of the mindless imbeciles... The person stood out, well, it was hard to see the person because their black outfit camouflaged with the gloomy dark sky and road. The person was running at me, they got closer, they were running way too fast and showed no sigh of stopping. I wondered if it was some kind of... Dog..? I don't see how it could be a human... It was running on all fours. It had ears... It was getting closer... Then it jumped at me, I quickly flew out of the way. The thing went tumbling past me and landed on its feet. It turned around and tried again. Then I realized it was some girl in a black cat outfit. I failed to get out of the way in time. She grabbed onto me and started to kick me, it didn't do anything. Little does she know the ONLY way someone can hurt me is by doing something terrible to my eye. I grabbed her and pulled her off. I was much bigger than her, maybe 4x bigger? I heard someone scream nearby. The cat girl looked around, then jumped on me again. She climbed on top of me and hung on. "GET OFF!" I screamed and tried to shake her off, but her grip was too strong, I couldn't get her off. "Imbecile..." I muttered and started to float forward. I kept going until I reached a crossroad. I looked at my options. I could just turn around, or I could go forward and run into the mountain, the right path looked like another city of some sort, so I decided to go left. I kept going until I reached ANOTHER cross road. The right path looked... Old. The left path had green lights outlining it, or I could just go forward. I went forward. I kept going 'till I reached ANOTHER CROSS ROAD. "OH FOR NOVA'S SAKE, ANOTHER?!" I screamed. While I was screaming the cat girl shifted and got a better hold on me. "So?" she asked. "Who are you?" "Why do you care?" I asked. "I haven't seen new people here before, tell me, how did you get here? This place has some kind of barrier around the city, nobody gets in, nobody gets out," she explained. "I don't feel like explaining, you're not worth the effort." I said. "Oh yeah, bloody snowball? You want something?" she said angrily. "Yes, I want to be left, ALONE," I replied. I decided the right path looked WAY too happy so I went left. "What's your name?" the cat girl asked. "02... Why do you care?" I asked. "Mine's Cat Woman. Nice to meet you," she said, ignoring my question. "Wish I could say the same," I replied. "Cheer up, grumpy!" she said. "I can't, I've tried," I said. "Stop going left," She said abruptly. I stopped. After her story, I assumed she knew this place pretty well. I turn around. I kept going 'till I reached the second crossroad. I took the path with the green lights. "You don't wanna go there either," Cat Woman said. I turned around. I decided I'd go back to the place I'd started.

Chapter 65:

_**Where'd Ya Go? **_

**Spinni's View: Time: 11:10 AM: Day: Friday: Game: Batman Legos 2 DC Superheroes**

I popped up in a giant parking lot. I looked around to see if I could find Daroach, there was no one. I saw a strange entrance. I ran towards it. Just then, an axe like sign came flying out of nowhere. I ducked. The thing wouldn't have hit me anyway. I crawled through the entrance. There were 2 booths that were flooded with silver and gold coins. I stuffed as many as I could in my cape/storage bag and continued on. "DAROACH! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I screamed. "Up here!" I heard Daroach scream from far away. I looked around and saw him on a roller coaster track. "I'm coming!" he screamed. But just as he was about to teleport... "OW!" he screamed as an incoming cart came flying across the track and nailed him. He fell off of the track, unconscious. I ran through the strange place (I think it was an amusement park) until I found Daroach. I sat next to him until he woke up. "Ugh... Spinni?" he asked. "Yeah, it's me," I replied. "I don't like this new world," he said. "Yeah, me neither," I said. We got up and started to look at the things around us. We ran over to an ice-cream booth that was named, I-SCREAM. No one was there so we quickly took some and left. Then there was some kind of fishing game. I ran over to it. "Hey, look, it's Lego Tokkori!" I said, pointing to one of the little birds in the game. There was a big red button on the ground, I pressed it. A little fishing line went down and threw the Lego Tokkori out of the game and smacked Daroach in the ear. "Ow!" he said as he rubbed his ear. Then we realized what happened. We both just stared at the game with our mouths open. "TOKKORI!" We both screamed as I picked up the Lego Tokkori. "I-I never wanted you to die!" I said. "Wait," Daroach said. "We're not lego... So how is..." He trailed off. We both started to blush. "Oh," I said. "Let's not tell anyone about this," "Anyone," Daroach said.

A few minutes later, we found ourselves at the exit/entrance. There were more coins there. (I swore I took them all...)

Chapter 66:

_**I Hate This Place... **_

**Burnin' Leo's View: Time: 11:10 AM: Day: Friday: Game: Batman Legos 2; DC Superheroes**

I popped up in the middle of nowhere. I looked around to see if anyone else was with me. No one was. It was raining... Water against fire... Not good for fire. My hair was constantly being hit by water, it kind of hurt. I ran around and tried to find somewhere that WASN'T wet... That was pretty much impossible. Everything was sopping wet... EVERYTHING. I decided I'd just deal with the pain. I saw some kind of blue light so I ran over to it. There was a half invisible purple coin in the middle of the blue light, around it were some plants. Parked further away was a pumpkin-like car. I walked over to one of the plants. I let go of my hair and reached for the plant. My hair quickly went out of control and burnt the plant. If I don't hold the two long strands of hair, it goes nuts. I walked over to the pumpkin car and tried to figure out how it worked. I couldn't figure it out so I just went back to the plants... The plant that I burned was there again, not burnt. I jumped into the middle of the light where the coin was and let go of my hair. All the plants burned and the coin became fully visible. I grabbed it and put it in my hair. It didn't burn. "HUH?!" I heard someone scream. I quickly spotted the person. The person was a scarecrow. Next to him was a girl with blonde hair, a black shirt with a blue jacket and black tights. "W-Who is t-that...?" the girl stuttered. "I... Don't know. About an hour ago I saw... Uh... Some... New people," the scarecrow said. "H-Hi?" I said. They both grabbed each others hands. "I-It talks!" the girl said. "Oooookkkk?" the scarecrow said. "Hi, I'm Burnin' Leo. You are...?" I asked. "Burning... Leo?" The girl said. "No... Burnin' Leo," I corrected. "Nice to meet you," the scarecrow said. "I'm Scarecrow, this is Black Canary." "Hi!" Black Canary said. "How'd you get here?" "Uh... I game-flipped," I said. "You what...?" She asked. "Uh, I'm from a different game," I said. "Kirby." "Ohhhh... Yeah, I still don't get it.," she said. "Yeah, I need t-" I got cut off. "SPIN KICK!" Knuckle Joe screamed as he jumped out from behind a building, the attack smacked Black Canary in the face. She fell to the ground, out cold. "OH MY NOVA, KNUCKLE JOE THEY WERE-" I got cut off again. "VULCAN JAB VULCAN JAB VULCAN JAB VULCAN JAB!" He screamed as he attacked Scarecrow. Scarecrow avoided all of the attacks. "RIZING BREAK!" Knuckle Joe screamed as he attacked poor Scarecrow. He wasn't so lucky and got the full blast of the attack. He fell over but got up quickly. "Oh yeah, you wanna fight?" He said angrily. "Yeah," Knuckle Joe said. "I do." They both threw themselves at one another. "WAIT!" I screamed. "Stop!" Knuckle Joe stopped but Scarecrow didn't and punched him in the face followed by a round-house kick and an upper-cut. Knuckle Joe stumbled back. "What the hell!?" I screamed. Scarecrow looked at me and shrugged. "What was that for Knuckle Joe?!" I screamed. "I thought they captured you..." He said. "Ugh, why couldn't KIRBY come instead of you?!" I said. Knuckle Joe make a really upset face. "B-But..." He said. "COME ON... LET'S GO FIND SHEPHERD AND VALENTINE!" I screamed as I started to walk into the little town that was next to us. Knuckle Joe ran after me. "Wait I-" he got cut off. "Just shut up and come on," I said. We kept walking until we reached a crossroad. "Ugh, I'm tired. Let's find somewhere that it's NOT raining and rest," I said. We went right and went under all the trees, they were all sopping wet. Just then the side of a little mountain opened up. "HUH?" Knuckle Joe said. We looked inside. There is NO WAY to explain it. It looked like some kind of secret base you'd find in an action movie... "Is this the Batcave?" I asked. "I think so..." Knuckle Joe said. We both ran inside. It (thank nova) wasn't raining in the cave, but there was water everywhere. There was a waterfall in front of us, but as soon as we went near it... It split in two opening up a path for us. There was a strange little computer thing in front of us along with a strange platform in front of it. Further back was a giant computer-like thing with maps and stats etc... and standing in front of it was a lego person with black hair, red and black outfit, and a black mask that went around his eyes that most superheroes wear. He was probably my size, same for Knuckle Joe. "Uh... H-Hi?" he said. Knuckle Joe and I just stared at him. "English...? No...?" he said. "Oh we speak English," Knuckle Joe said. "I think that's Robin..." I said to Knuckle Joe. "So...?" Knuckle Joe asked. "Just saying," I said. Knuckle Joe ran over to Robin and pushed him out of the way of the computer. "N-N-N-N-No don't touch that!" Robin said as he dove for the computer. Knuckle Joe was slightly bigger and much stronger than Robin, so he easily batted him away. Robin ran over to Knuckle Joe and stomped on his foot. "OW!" Knuckle Joe screamed as he grabbed his foot. Robin pushed him out of the way and started typing things on the computer. The whole place seemed to go into some kind of lockdown. I looked around frantically trying to find a way out. Every exit closed. "Oops!" he said. All the doors opened again. "Not that one, not that one, A-" He got cut off. I tackled him. We both fell hard. I let go of him and kicked him off of the metal platform. I looked over the edge to see what happened. Apparently he was hanging onto the edge because he punched me in the face. I fell backwards and he flung himself back onto the platform. Knuckle Joe stopped clutching his foot and ran over to Robin. He picked him up and threw his across the room/Batcave. I don't know if it was just me, but I'm pretty sure he started to blink red. "Ok... Ok... I give up," He said. "Good," Knuckle Joe said and turned around, walking towards the computer. Robin took that to his advantage and ran over to Knuckle and punched him in the back. Knuckle Joe quickly turned around, picked him up, and shoved him in the middle of the computer. (The computer was like a circle of hard glass but the top of it was open, it was a perfect cage.) Unfortunately he just jumped out. Knuckle Joe grabbed him and looked around for some kind of cage. I looked around, it took me about 1 minute to found one. "Over here!" I screamed. Knuckle Joe ran over, and flung him in, but it needed a key. "Oh, come on!" I screamed and kicked a nearby box. It exploded. Apparently that's where the key was because it flew out of the box and almost fell into the water, but I caught it. I quickly locked the door. "Shall we go?" Knuckle Joe asked. "We shall," I said as we left the Batcave.

Chapter 67:

_**In Search Of...!**_

**Shepherd's View: Time: 11:20 AM: Day: Friday: Game: Batman Legos 2 DC Superheroes**

We popped up in the game. Well, I only saw Valentine but I assumed everyone else popped up somewhere else. "Ok," I said. "We need... A lion, and something neon." "A LION!?" Valentine screamed. I gave her a little map. "Here's a map of the game. Enjoy! I'll get the neon thing, you get the lion. There should be a zoo somewhere..." She looked at her map and ran off, probably to the zoo. I looked around. I was standing in front of a giant building with a neon WAYNE sign on it. "Oh you are so mine you wonderful neon letter," I said. "Now I just have to find a way to get up there..."

Chapter 68:

_**Get Me Outta Here! **_

**02's View: Time: 11:30 AM: Day: Friday: Game: Batman Legos 2 DC Superheroes**

After getting the 'Epic Gotham City Tour', we found ourselves back at Wayne Tower, well, I guess it was W yne Tower, since the A was gone. Cat Woman pulled out her phone. I tried to shake her off. It didn't work. "Nice try, Eyeball," Cat Woman said. "News says there's a missing lion. No one EVER takes a lion." She put away her phone. "Do you see that?" Cat Woman asked. "See what...?" I said. Then I saw it. A school bus with no roof at all, and a GIANT neon A sign. Shepherd was pretending to drive. The school bus had no tires but there was a lion tied to the bus and he was pulling it. Valentine was riding the lion and feeding it potato chips. They stopped in front of me. Shepherd slammed his fist on the horn. I glared at him and smashed one of the windows. Shepherd let go of the wheel. "Ooook! I get the message!" He raised his hands in the air. Then he slammed his foot against the petal and turned the lights on. The bus had no tires so it make a terrible scraping sound and flew forward. The lion dove out of the way with Valentine still feeding it. The bus slammed into my eye. "RAHHHHHH!" I screamed, then I started to shake violently. It was the start of a terrible thing that happens to me when I'm in way too much pain. My eye turned into one shade of blood red. A vine-like tail grew out of my back. The tail was spiked. It wrapped around the bus and started to squeeze it. The bus started to fold inwards. The lion was jerked upwards and just hung there in mid-air with Valentine STILL feeding it chips. "UH SORRY!?" Shepherd said. Cat Woman dove off of me and used her whip to grab my tail and pulled it to the ground. I went back to normal. "That was... Disturbing," Cat Woman said. "Oook... Let's go," Shepherd said. Just then, the Game Flip machine popped up. "Next game is... GEARS OF WAR 3!" Shepherd typed a few thing on the machine then we started to fade away. Cat Woman waved goodbye... And I, for once, waved back. I knew I would miss her.

Chapter 69:

_**Who Are THEY?! **_

**Marx's View: Time: 11:30 AM: Day: Friday: Game: Kirby**

We waited for everyone to come back... They didn't. "I... Am so bored!" Doc screamed. The Helpers were playing Duck Duck Goose, poor Gim was being chased by Bugzzy. Keeby looked like she was gonna throw herself off a cliff. She was just staring at the ground and playing with the grass. Lacky was singing to himself and Magolor was messing with his clothes. I was having a race with myself. Just then, two human girls (probably fangirls) came running towards us. One was carrying two paint buckets (One color was green and the other yellow) and the other was carrying a pink can of spray paint and two paint brushes. "Hi," the first girl said. "Who are you?" "I'm the one and only... Marx!" I said. "No, not you, him," she said and I frowned. "Who me? I'm Magolor, nice to meet you," Magolor said and they shook hands. "Why does Mags get all the fangirls..." I mumbled. "Hm?" Lacky asked. "Nothing..." I said. "Well..." the second girl said. "We should get going." "Oh right, we have things to do, MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" The first girl said and they took off. "Dat was weird." Storo said. "Yeah," Doc replied. "Weird..."

Chapter 70

_**Light 'Em Up!**_

**Shepherd's View: Time: 11:35 AM: Day: Friday: Game: Gears Of War 3**

We popped up in some kind of waiting room, all of us together this time. A giant screen in front of us had giant white words scrolling across the screen that said **_TOO MANY PLAYERS!_** "What kind of game is this?" Burnin' Leo asked. I grabbed a nearby shotgun. "Oh..." she said. "Ok, who's going?" I asked. "HEY, WITCHDOCTOR, GIVE US SOME MAGIC WORDS!" someone screamed. I turned around and saw... Oo Che Oo Ah Ah. I glared at him. The **_TOO MANY PLAYERS!_** sign got bigger. "Raise your hand if you're leaving," I said. Burnin' Leo raised her hand. Daroach and Spinni played Rock Scissors Paper, Spinni won. Daroach sadly raised his hand. Valentine looked around, then put her hand up. I looked around too. I didn't stand a CHANCE... "Ok..." I said. I decided Spinni looked like she could work the Game-Flip Machine. I quickly showed her how it worked and Burnin' Leo, Daroach, Valentine and I all popped up... Well... I guess we were where we started. Everyone was still there, waiting for us. Keeby looked really happy, then realized Kaby wasn't with us. "What happened, poyo? Where's Kaby?" Keeby asked. "Long story," I said and tried to shake all the water out of my fur.

Chapter 71:

_**Aw, You'll Live! **_

**Knuckle Joe's View: Time: 11:40 AM: Day: Friday: Game: Gears Of War 3**

After everyone/all the people that didn't want to be here/failed at Rock Scissors Paper/knew they couldn't win/knew everyone else was better left, everyone got ready. The giant screen asked us what area we wanted,

_Bullet Marsh _

_Clocktower _

_Thrashball_

we all agreed on Clocktower: After a few seconds, we popped up in the area we chose, well, I think we all did, I was by myself. For some reason I had very heavy armor on. I started with...:

**a Smoke Grenade, **

**a Lancer, **

**a Gnasher Shotgun, **

**and a Snub Pistol.**

A map popped up in my face and stayed there for a few seconds, then disappeared. Then a scoreboard popped up in my face. It showed our names:

**Ooh Che Ooh Ah Ah: **

**Kaby: **

**02: **

**Knuckle Joe: **

**Spinni:**

and our score:

**0**

the game hadn't even started. And our money:

_everyone had $1000 _

then the scoreboard disappeared. A mission popped up in my face, the mission was to build a base, easy. I tripped down two flights of stairs, passed a flaming truck, passed another truck, (not flaming) and crossed a bridge. I put down a flag that showed that that area was our base. I built a big spike barrier that cost $1000 a few seconds later, Spinni and Kaby showed up, and shortly after, Ooh Che Ooh Ah Ah. They bought spike barriers. Then a sign popped up in my face that said:

_Wave 1 Starting._

We took cover and waited for the Locust and 02 to come, but instead of the Locust... Goblins started to come, and they were faking to be Drones. They were shooting at us with their Hammerbursts. At first their aim was terrible but they caught on to it quickly. One of the goblins/drones tried to take cover but Spinni quickly shot him down. After everyone was defeated the scoreboard popped up in my face. The scores were:

**Ooh Che Ooh Ah Ah: 0 **

**Kaby: 2 **

**Knuckle Joe: 1 **

**Spinni: 1 **

**02: 5 **

"Wow..." Ooh Che Ooh Ah Ah said. "I would have gotten 1 but Kaby stole it." "Just playin' the game," Kaby said. Just then, 02 came floating around the corner. "Were you guys even trying!?" he screamed. "Yeah..." Oo Che Oo Ah Ah said sadly. "HEY! I GOT ONE!" Spinni screamed, clearly proud and protective of her one. 02 sighed and floated away. It was pretty much the same until we reached Wave 10, the boss wave. A sign popped up in my face that said:

_Queen (who the hell knows anymore) unleashes the wrath of the... Hoard... Yup... That's... Really it. Enjoy!_

"Weird sign," I said. "Yeah... Really weird..." Kaby said. Then another sign popped up in my face that said:

_Wave 10 Starting._

Then I heard a high-pitch squeal and a crashing sound. "WHAT THE?" I said. "I don't remember a boss sounding like THAT!" Spinni said. "Yeah, something's wrong... I don't think Queen Myrrah is in charge anymore..." Kaby said. "Yeah, they're doing what they can with what they have, whoever 'They' are," Oo Cheh Ooh Ah Ah said. Then I heard a gunshot. "AHHHH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME AHHHH-" the high-pitch voice screamed but got cut off by another gunshot. Ooh Che Ooh Ah Ah gasped. "AHHHH!" The voice screamed again. "I... Know that voice..." Ooh Che Ooh Ah Ah said slowly. "IT'S-" he said but got cut off by an incoming... Bat. It came flying around the corner (where 02 was) and smashed into Ooh Che Ooh Ah Ah, who was next to the flaming truck. "Oh hi! You're the one that keeps Game-Fliping into Poppy, right?" The bat asked. "The Chihuahua?" Ooh Che Ooh Ah Ah asked. "Yeah!" the bat said. "Hi everyone! My name's Batty!" "Hi..." Kaby said. "Where's the boss?" Spinni asked. "I guess he is the boss..." I said. A sign popped up in my face that said:

_New Ally Gained!_

"I-I don't want to hurt anyone!" Batty said. I guessed he got the same sign. "Wait... If... Batty can be an Ally then, can we bring everyone else back?" Spinni asked. "It's worth a try..." Kaby said. Spinni started to press things on the Game/Flip Machine. "Damn it!" she screamed and smashed her fists onto it, cracking the screen. "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Kaby screamed. "S-Sorry, it didn't work anyway," Spinni said. Kaby nodded and a sign popped up in my face that said:

_Wave 11 Starting._

Chapter 72:

_**Cruising Along... **_

**02's View: Time: 11:56 AM: Day: Friday: Game: Gears Of War 3**

The next wave was different. There was a new enemy. A Boomer/Orc with a Boomshot. We finished it quickly. I decided to go to the base. "Too hard for ya?" Kaby said, smirking. I grabbed him and was about to throw him into a wall when... Kaby started to... Glitch. He started to flicker. "Huh...?" He said. Knuckle Joe started to flicker as well. "Guys...?" Knuckle Joe asked. "What's happening to me?" "Why would I know!?" I said angrily. Kaby start to smirk again and I threw him into a wall. The wall broke and caved in. Just then, Knuckle Joe disappeared. I heard someone scream under the destroyed wall but... It wasn't Kaby. It was much higher pitch... Keeby? No, higher... Marx? No... Higher... Just then it hit me. I flew over to the broken wall and started to throw rocks out of the way. A sign popped up in my face that said:

_Wave 12 Starting._

"I have to finish this! You imbeciles fight!" I said. "Alright!" Ooh Che Ooh Ah Ah said. "Hey... Hey... Hey!" A voice said. I turned around and saw the one and only Marx. He grinned at me. I glared back. "I thought I got away from you!" I screamed. "You can... Never get away from... Marx," Marx said. "Who's that...?" Batty asked. "That's the BIG MEAN 02! And that's the ugly jester, Marx!" Spinni said. Marx and I glared at her. "See? Stay away from them..." Spinni added. "Come help Marx, unless you want him to get crushed." "I... Am not ugly! And who?" Marx asked. "Just come help," I said. Just then I heard "Boom." And Spinni got nuked. "Oh my Nova!" Marx said as he ran over to me and start to kick rocks out of the way. "Ow! I stubbed my toe!" Marx said. "Marx... You don't HAVE toes, plus you have shoes on," I said. "It still hurts..." Marx mumbled. Ooh Che Ooh Ah Ah took the right side and the ash covered Spinni took the left. After the wave ended, Marx and I had cleared all the rocks away. I pulled out a very bruised Magolor. "Ugh... AH!" He screamed as he realized his clothes were ripped. "YOU IMBECILE! I SAVE YOUR LIFE AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR STUPID CLOTHES?!" I screamed and started to rip his clothes even more. "NOOOO DOOOON'T! I'M SORRY! THANK YOU! I CAN'T BUY THESE CLOTHES AGAIN!" Magolor wailed. I threw him to the ground and floated back to the bridge. Magolor got up off the ground. "Thanks for saving me..." Magolor said. "Too late," I said. "I got these clothes on Halcandria. My sister Maggie bought it for me on my birthday. When the Lor crashed onto Popstar... Maggie... She was leaning against the door when the Lor broke and all the doors opened... She fell out and died along with my two brothers, Meriko and Mijack." "Aw..." Marx said sadly. "Nice sob story, now fight," I said and threw a Hammerburst at him as a sign popped up in my face that said:

_Wave 13 Starting._

"AHHHH!" Batty screamed as he ran and hid on the bridge. I bought a Turret and got ready to fight.

Chapter 74:

_**New Buddy.**_

**Marx's View: Time: 12:30 Am: Day: Friday: Game: Gears Of War 3**

I watched Spinni and Ooh Che Ooh Ah Ah disappear, and Magolor went crashing to the ground. I heard something... Growl upstairs. Magolor didn't even look to see what it was, he quickly flew away. I looked up the stairs and saw... It. "02-" was all I managed before It attacked me... And I blacked out...

When I woke up, I saw a kid in a purple bunny outfit with a sack full of something and a weird little light blue and white... Thing flying around me. "Are you ok, buddy?" the bunny kid asked. I groaned. "I can help!" I heard Batty scream. "I'm a nurse!" he said. I didn't know boys even could be nurses. A few minutes later, I was goo-free and had a white cloth wrapped around my foot. "Don't move your foot for a bit please! Or you might get hurt!" Batty said. I nodded and moved my foot. I yelped and fell over. The weird flying thing caught me and pushed me back up. "What is that?!" I asked. "It's my pet!" the bunny kid said. "Whatever, where's Mags and 02?" I said. Batty looked really upset. "Magolor is behind these sacks but..." Batty said. "Yes?" I asked. "I don't know where 02 is..." "Sorry about you getting hurt, buddy, and your friends and all," the bunny kid said. "My name's Ravio, and this is my pet, Sheerow. You?" Ravio asked. "Marx... And is that a bird?!" I said. "Awesome name, buddy!" Ravio said and started to dance with his pet. "Ok," I said. "Who's gonna go find 02 and kill Brownie?" I looked at Batty. I knew he wouldn't/couldn't. Magolor was hurt and I couldn't move my foot. I looked at Ravio and his pet. "Uh... I can try buddy." Ravio said as he put his sack down.

Chapter 75:

_**Uh Oh Buddy... **_

**Ravio's View: Time: 12:40 AM: Day: Friday: Game: Gears Of War 3**

Sheerow and I started to slowly go up the stairs. "Good luck!" Marx screamed. "By the way, 02 is the giant eyeball!" "Ok!" I said and continued up the stairs. I made it to the top of the first flight of stairs... I could either go left or forward. I went forward. Sheerow was sitting on my hat. We finally made it up the second flight of stairs. I looked around the corner and saw the giant eyeball lying on the floor covered in brown goo. "Pssst!" I said. "Mr. Eyeball? Are you ok?" "I'm trying to sleep, be quiet. And my name is not EYEBALL," 02 said. "Sorry, buddy, do you know where Brownie is?" I asked. Sheerow started to chirp madly. "Well, he was here," 02 said. "He tried to eat me but I am too big- WILL YOU PLEASE GET THAT THING TO SHUT UP!" Sheerow was going insane now. "What is it, Sheerow?" I asked. Then I saw two white + signs pointing downstairs. I slowly turned around. Standing right behind me was... 'Brownie'. "AHHHH!" I screamed as I grabbed Sheerow and ran behind 02. 02 got the full blast of Brownie. "Oh, not again." he said and shut his eye. Brownie started to get angry at 02 because he was too big. "Alright," 02 said and started to flail desperately trying to get Brownie off of him. He smashed his wing into Brownie and he disappeared. A sign popped up in my face that said:

_Boss defeated! All players revived! _

"T-That was scary..." I said. Sheerow chirped. "Woohoo, we won!" I screamed and Sheerow and I danced. "Yes... Because of me," 02 said. I hugged him. "Thank you!" I screamed. Sheerow chirped. "Get off me, you imbecile!" 02 screamed and I let go of him. Sheerow and I went down the stairs and saw Marx and Magolor (they were both all better) collecting weapons. Batty was hiding on the bridge. A sign popped up in my face that said:

_Wave 21 Starting._

"AHHHHH!" I screamed and ran towards the bridge. Sheerow chirped and followed me. I heard gunfire. "AHHHH!" I screamed again. Sheerow chirpped and flew to the bridge with me right behind.

Chapter 76:

_**Forever And A Day **_

**02's View: Time: 1:00 PM: Day: Friday: Game: Gears Of War 3**

The wave started and Orcs and Goblins started to come. Then I saw an elf run/flip at me. Was it trying to be a Kantus? It shot my wing but the bullets just bounced off me. I flew at him and knocked him down the stairs. I watched him fall down the stairs and Batty screamed... I guess he saw it... I think it died because it wasn't moving. Nothing else really happened up until Wave 29. " Alright guys, lets get ready for the Boss Wave," Magolor said. "Alright Buddy!" Ravio said and ran off to go find good weapons with Sheerow. Just then Marx and Magolor began to blink. "YES!" I screamed. I floated down the stairs and went to the Turret. I thought about shooting Marx, but it was too late. Marx and Magolor were gone. A sign popped up in my face that said:

_Wave 30, Boss Wave, Get Ready! _

"AHHHHH!" Ravio screamed and dove at the bridge. He had about seven different weapons. "Where did you get those?" I asked. "I bought them!" Ravio said. "Oh..." I said. Sheerow chirped wildly somewhere... But he wasn't with Ravio. "SHEEROW!" Ravio screamed. The white + sign popped up. Ravio tried to run to him but I grabbed him. "LET ME GO!" Ravio screamed. "He is probably already dead," I said. Batty started blinking, and then disappeared... I heard someone roar, then the + sign disappeared. "See? Dead," I said. "NOOOOOOOO!" Ravio screamed. I wondered who it was... I threw Ravio onto the bridge and floated over to where Sheerow was. A cartoon kid in a green outfit, and a cartoon little girl with yellow hair were dodging small and large fireballs with a knocked out Sheerow at their feet... I looked to see who was making the fireballs... It was Bowser and Bowser Jr. I knew that if Bowser and Bowser Jr. were here, the Koopalings were probably here as well. I decided the kids were doing just fine. I grabbed Sheerow and flew back to the bridge. I realized Ravio was knocked out. I think I threw him too hard. I put Sheerow down next to Ravio. I looked around for the Koopalings. I didn't find any... But I did find... "WHAT THE!?" Lego Joker screamed. "What... Uh..." Lego Lex Luthor screamed. "Where are we!?" Joker screamed. "WHY WOULD I KNOW?!" Lex screamed. "Because you know EVERYTHING!" "Well, apparently I don't." "WE'RE OUT OF GOTHAM CITY! WOOHOOOOO!" "I don't think that's a good thing..." "..." "Ooook... Now there is a floating eyeball staring at us." "HI, EYEBALL!" "WHY DOES EVERYONE CALL ME THAT!?" I screamed "Because you look like an eyeball?" Joker said. I glared at him. "Oooooh now I know where we are..." Lex trailed off. "SEE? EVERYTHING!" Joker screamed. "Yes, I also know that you're stupid." "Thank you!" "No problem." "So...?" "What?" "Where are we...?" "Gears Of War 3." "Gears Of Who?" "I guess we're the boss..." "Like a boss?" "WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!" "No." "..." "Is he on our side?" "I don't think so..." "Let's fight him then!" "How?! I have the Deconstructor. It deconstructs black things. The eyeball doesn't have any black on it." "Slap 'em with it!" "Ok..." "Don't even think about it," I said and started to blink. "It's about time..." A few seconds later I popped up at Kirby's house.

Chapter 77:

_**Can't... Wait... **_

**TAC's View: Time: 1:00 PM: Day: Friday: Game: Kirby**

"Ok! That's it! They're taking FOREVER!" I screamed. "Yeah..." Burnin' Leo said. "Ok then," Shepherd said. "Let's get started." We all ran to Castle DeDeDe. "Oh..." I said. "I forgot the place was on lockdown." "I can fix that..." Doc said. Doc started to hack the security system on the castle. "I can help!" Poppy said. "... Ok, Why is a seven year old kid helping me hack a Lockdown system...?" Doc said. Poppy took the machine from Doc and started to press buttons on it. Doc helped him. "Whatcha doin' there, lil' fellas!?" someone said behind us. I was mad I didn't hear him coming. "Ehe...ehehehehe," he said. I turned around and saw... Galacta Knight. "Um..." I said. I have to say, I'm pretty scared of him. He had to be locked away because he is too powerful. "Well, you flatter me, whatcha doin' there, Mouse?" Galacta asked. "The name's Doc, and it's none of your business," Doc said. "Are you sure?" Galacta asked. Doc thought about it, then told him. "Ah..." he said. "Yeah, I need to get in there as well... Gotta pay a visit to an old friend, ehehehehe." We waited until Doc and Poppy were done hacking the castle. "Done! Ok, so, only really smaaaaall people can go in... Oh yeah, and only five people can go... Don't ask why... And I can't go... Don't ask why..." Doc said. "Ok!" Poppy said. "Ok, should we make a team?" "OK PEOPLE LET'S GO!" I screamed. After about 5 minutes of screaming, we finally had a team of Small People. The team was...:

**Poppy, **

**Galacta, (sadly) **

**MEEEE! **

**Sir Kibble, **

**and Keeby.**

"WAHOOOOOO!" I screamed. "I GET TO GOOO I GET TO GOOOO AND YOU DON'T HAHA!" I screamed in Knuckle Joe's face. "You better shut up TAC..." he said. "Oh yeah? I GET TO GOOO!" I screamed. "Grrrrrr WHY DO YOU ALWAYS PICK ON MEEE! RAHHHH!" Knuckle Joe screamed, ready to punch me. I jumped away, wincing, expecting him to punch me. Lucky he didn't this time, YAY! "P-POYO? ME?" Keeby said. "Yes, you," Doc said. "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!" Galacta screamed. "I GET TO GOOOOOOOO! WAHOO!" "Yup, rub it in, you bastards," Knuckle Joe said. Sir Kibble shrugged. "Sorry Joe..." he said. "I don't really want to go... If that makes you feel any better." "Thanks Sir Kibble... But no," Joe said. "Alright, you see this?" Doc said. "The barred up window? That's how you get in... But it will only open a tiny bit... And only for about three seconds... I can only do this once so, if you don't get in the first time or get crushed, sucks for you." The team nodded. "Alright, get ready," Doc said. Everyone got as close to the window as they could. "Three..." Doc counted. "Two..." Everyone tensed up. "Now!" Chilly screamed. The team smashed against the window. I glared at Chilly. "Hehe... Sorry," Chilly said. "Ok, Three..." Doc said. "NOW!" Kaby screamed. The team smashed against the window again. Doc glared at Kaby. "Do you want to die?" Doc asked. "AHAHAHA!" Kaby laughed. "You guys should really stop it... What if Doc opens it when you say "Now!"?" Kirby said. "Sorry..." Chilly mumbled. "Three..." Doc tried again. "Two... One... GO!" The window opened slightly. Everyone dove through the slightly opened window. It quickly closed. I heard someone yelp. "Someone got crushed," I said. "But who?" "Is everyone alright?" Sir Kibble asked. "POYO! Are you all alright?!" Keeby screamed. "I'm ok," I said. "Poppy?" Sir Kibble asked. "AHHHH!" Poppy screamed as he tried to pull his foot out from under the window. "Ooooo..." I said. I ran over and tried to help, along with Keeby and Sir Kibble.

After about seven minutes, we got Poppy's foot out. "T-T-Thanks guys," he said as he clutched his foot. "Sorry Poppy," Sir Kibble said. "Where's Galacta?" I asked. He all looked over to see Galacta in front of the window. "Hey!" He said. I glared at him. "You could have helped," I said. "Um... Yes, I could have," he said. "Where are your wings?" Keeby asked. "Uh... Hehe? I have no idea! Are they gone?" He said, sweating now. "... He's stuck," Sir Kibble said. "What makes you say that?" He said. "Because you can't hide you wings like Meta," Sir Kibble said. "OK FINE," He screamed. "I can't get them out... And it hurts... Really badly... So if you don't mind..." Sir Kibble, Keeby and I ran over and tried to get his wings through.

Chapter 78:

_**Dodge Fireball! **_

**Toon Link's View: Time: 1:10 AM: Day: Friday: Game: Gears Of War 3**

I don't know WHAT happened... One second I was sailing with Tetra, the next second, I'm dodging fireballs with Tetra. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" Tetra screamed as a fireball narrowly missed her head. I shrugged. She stared at me. "Well, you're helpful." A fireball was coming at her head at full speed. I pointed at it and jumped around nervously. "What?" Tetra asked and looked in the direction I was pointing. I quickly jumped in the way and whacked the fireball with the flat of my sword. Tetra glanced at me. "Good job," She said. "Nk!" I said and nodded. The huge dinosaur looking thing that was spitting fireballs at us stopped and charged. Tetra dodged and jumped onto its neck as it ran by and rode it like some kind of wild horse. I watched in horror as the huge monster tried to knock her off. The tiny monster that was with the bigger one stopped spitting fireballs and charged at me. I dove out of the way and whacked it in the head with my shovel. It stopped and glared at me. "OW!" it said and punched me in the gut. I winced and stumbled back. "WATCH OUT!" Tetra screamed. I looked over and saw Tetra and the monster charging at me and the tiny monster. I quickly ran out of the way. "N-NONONONONO STOP! WHAT ARE YOU-" The tiny monster got nailed by the big monster and went flying into the wall. Tetra quickly jumped off of the big monster and ran over to me. I clapped. The big monster looked horrified and ran over to the tiny one. He picked it up and glared at us. "I think that was the monster's kid..." Tetra said. I stared at her. "Was..." She said. The big monster put the tiny one down and spit a huge fireball at us. I blocked the fireball with my shield and it shot back at the big monster. The big monster got hit in the face with the fireball and disappeared. The tiny monster got up and looked around for the bigger one. "... Dad?" it said. Tetra and I stared at it, then she ran over and picked it up. "HEY!"iIt screamed. "What do we do with it?" Tetra asked. I shrugged. We started walking around the place, trying to figure out where we were. "Put me down!" the tiny monster screamed and flailed. "Hm- no," Tetra said. The tiny monster spit a fireball at me and I dove out of the way. Tetra shoved her hand over its mouth. It said something but I have no idea what is was because its mouth was covered. We found a boy in a purple bunny outfit and the same weird looking bird that we saved earlier. I heard something behind me and whipped around. I saw a weird fox tripping down the stairs with two lego people chasing it. "AHHHH SONIC!" the fox screamed. Then I realized the fox had two tails and was running on two feet instead of being down on all fours like a normal fox. The fox started spinning its tails around and started to fly like some kind of helicopter! Tetra whipped around and saw it as well. "What the..." The tiny monster said. "I GOT HIM!" one of the lego people screamed. He jumped up and grabbed the fox's foot. "AHHH!" the fox screamed and shook its leg, trying the shake the lego person off. The fox started flying back up the stairs and he smashed the lego person into the stairs. The lego person let go and collapsed. "Don't... Got... Him..." the lego person said and disappeared. The other lego person stared at where the other one was. "At least he's not here to annoy me anymore..." he said. He whacked the fox in the head with a huge black and green weapon as it flew by him. The fox collapsed and a white + sign popped up and pointed at it. I couldn't decide who was the bad guy and who wasn't. I ran up the stairs and stared at the lego person. "... What?" he said. Tetra walked away. I looked back at her and the lego person hit me in the back of the head with the green and black weapon. I almost fell down the stairs. I whipped around and glared at the lego person. "... WHAT? I didn't do anything!" he said. I whacked him in the head with the flat of my sword. He winced and glared at me. "What was that for?" he said as he nailed me in the head with the green and black weapon. I kicked him in the gut and he disappeared. "That was easy!" I thought as I ran down the stairs. A huge sign popped up in my face that said

_WAVE COMPLETED! ALLY GAINED! ALL PLAYERS REVIVED!_

Tetra ran over to me. "I guess we won," she said. She put the tiny monster down. "WHAT? I'M NOT AN ALLY! I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU GUYS!" it said. "Too bad, tiny evil creature," Tetra said. It glared at her. "My name is Bowser Junior," it said. The fox got up and looked around. I ran over to it and waved. "Uh, hi!" it said. I just smiled at it. "My name's Tails! Miles Tails Prower!" it said, and shook my hand.

Chapter 79:

_**Boss... Wave?**_

**Toon Link's View: Time: 1:20 AM: Day: Friday: Game: Gears Of War 3**

A sign popped up in my face that said:

_Skipping to wave 50... Please wait while I choose the bosses..._

"W-What?" Tails said and looked around. Suddenly, all of us besides Bowser Jr. and Tetra started to flash. I wondered what was happening, then I appeared on Tetra's ship... Everything was back to normal... Ish.

_Shortest chapter ever! XD_

Chapter 80:

_**Dethroned **_

**Galacta Knight's View: Time: 1:20 AM: Day: Friday: Game: Kirby**

They FINALLY got my wings through. It took them long enough. We were all just running around the castle in a group trying to find the throne room because no one knew where it was. "I still think we should split up," I said. "But, poyo! That's when they start dying in the movies!" Keeby said. "How about we split into two teams?" Sir Kibble suggested. "Alright," TAC said. "As long as I'm with you!" "Fine," Sir Kibble said. "TAC, Poppy, and I shall be one team." "Guess I'm with this little girl then!" I said. "Yup, poyo!" Keeby said. We split up. TAC, Poppy, and Sir Kibble went down one hall, then we went down the other. "Poyo! Look at that!" Keeby said and pointed at two huge doors. "Aha! I think that's it!" I said and ran over to them, dragging Keeby along. Keeby and I pushed the doors open and quickly ran into the throne room. The one and only Lego Cad Bane was sitting on the throne. "Who are you and what do you want?" he asked. "Well, I'm Galacta, you can just call me Galacta. And this is Keeby! You can just call her Keeby. Or you could start playing with the name! Like Keeeeby... Keeaaarby Kebbbbbyyyy-" I said but got cut off. "Will you shut up and tell me what you want?" Lego Cad Bane said. "Well, I can't really shut up. You see, I had surgery so that I can't really-" I said and got cut off again. He grabbed two laser guns and pointed them at me and said. "Tell me what you want." "What I want?" I asked. "Oh, I could go for a hamburger and maybe some chicken..." I said. He fired the two laser guns but I backfired it with my shield and it ending up hitting him and knocking him out. "Good job, poyo!" Keeby said. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you very much!" I said, bowing. "What should we do with him, poyo?"

We walked away from the dungeon cells and climbed the stairs back to the main level. "Poyo, I really don't think that was..." Keeby trailed off. "What?" I asked. "The dungeon is not THAT bad!" We had put both Lego Cad Bane and Lego Aurra Sing in the dungeon. I knew they'd live... Hopefully!

Chapter 81:

_**A New Treasure **_

**Red Pikmin's View: Time: 1:25 AM: Day: Friday: Game: Pikmin**

It was just another day with Master Olimar... Until I found a strange orange machine with about fifty buttons on it and a small screen in the middle. I stared blankly at it, then screamed as loud as I could. I heard Master Olimar's footsteps, and I looked up to see him staring at strange machine. He then picked me up and threw me at it. I easily picked it up and started to make my way back to the ship. Once there, Master Olimar and Louie looked it over. Master Olimar didn't seem like he needed me at the moment, so I went to help the Blue Pikmin and the Yellow Pikmin with a greenish fruit that they were trying to carry to the ship. That's when things went downhill. The Blue Pikmin and Yellow Pikmin were headed right for a hole in the ground, and Louie saw it. He dived for the Pikmin, trying to save them and the fruit, but Master Olimar thought that Louie was trying to eat the food. He dived at Louie, and tripped on the machine. It went flying and was about to fall in the pit. I dived for it, and all five of us fell in the pit. I hugged the machine, and accidentally pressed a button on it. Then the pit disappeared, and I looked around to see a new world. A world filled with guns… and flaming trucks.

Chapter 82:

_**Louie's Fault **_

**Captain Olimar's View: Time: 1:40 AM: Day: Friday: Game: Gears Of War 3**

Everyone just stared at the place for a good three minutes. "...Louie's fault," I said. "Food..." Louie moaned sadly. "Pik Pik?" The Blue Pikmin asked. "Pik!" The Yellow Pikmin replied. A sign popped up in our faces that said;

_Final Boss Wave Starting... Good Luck! You're gonna need it, morons. _

"Pik Pikpik!" The Red Pikmin screamed. "Food?" Louie asked. "Final boss wave…?" I said. "Huh?" I heard a voice say behind me, and we all turned to see none other than Alph standing there looking really confused. "Why you of all people…" I muttered. "Food!" Louie said. "Where are we?" Alph asked. "I don't know, how'd you get here?" I asked. "I dunno!" Alph responded. "I was just collecting food on PNF-404, when suddenly I appeared here!" Suddenly, a girl with yellow hair and a little turtle-like creature ran up to us and just stared at us... "Who the hell are you?" the girl asked. "Pikpik!" Red Pikmin said. "I'm Captain Olimar of the SS Dolphin," I answered. "And this is Red Pikmin, Blue Pikmin, Yellow Pikmin, Louie, and Alph." "Food!" Louie exclaimed. "Nice to meet you!" Alph said. "Pik!" The three Pikmin said in sync. "Who are you?" I asked. "Tetra," The girl said. She pointed at the turtle-like creature that followed her. "That's Bowser Jr." "Whoa! You're from Mario!" Alph said and pointed at Bowser Jr. "Of course he is," I said. Alph pointed at Tetra. "Yeah! And she's from Wind Waker!" "Duh," I said. "If you're done winning Name That Game, we have a boss wave to win here," Bowser Jr. said. Suddenly, I heard something screaming somewhere far off. "What was that?" Alph nervously asked, as always. "How am I suppose to know?" I asked, though I swore I recognized the sound... "Louie, would you check out that sou-" I said, then realized that Louie and the Blue Pikmin were long gone. I just stare at nothing while a leaf flies by and a cricket chirps. I sigh and shrug. Then I realized that the sun was blocked out and everyone was staring at something behind me in terror. I slowly turn around and look up at the Plasm Wraith. A golden goo drop plopped onto my helmet and slowly slid down the side of it. "...oh bleep," I said.

Chapter 83:

_**Now Where's The Off Switch... **_

**Galacta Knight's View: Time: 1:45 PM: Day: Friday: Game: Kirby**

"Where is everyone?" Keeby asked as we walking down one of the thousands of hallways. "Don't know," I replied. "How do we shut the Lockdown mode off?" "Don't know." "Where are all of the Waddle Dees, poyo?" "DON'T... KNOW!" "Oh... Okay, poyo!" We walked into the Throne Room and looked around. "The "Off Switch" is probably in here," I said. "But where...? Hm..." Keeby hopped up onto DeDeDe's throne and pressed a button on the armrest. All of the metal crap lifted off of the windows, balconies, etc. "Nice job, girl!" I said. "Thanks, poyo!" she replied. "Well, well, well," I heard someone say behind me. I turned around to see Lego Cad Bane and Lego Aurra Sing standing there with their blasters pointed at us. "What do we have here?" Aurra asked. "You have been gifted with the wonders of... Drum roll... Tshtshtshtshtsh- ME! Ba dum tshhhh!" I said. "And me!" Keeby added. "Yes, you too." "Quit fooling around!" Cad said. "Yeah, and get to your cells!" Aurra added. "Our CELLS?" I screamed. "How rude!" "You'll never take us alive!" Keeby said. "Fine then, we'll take you dead," Cad said and shot Keeby. "OUCH!" Keeby screamed and fell off of the throne. Cad shot her a few more times to keep her down. "How dare you shoot little Keeby!?" I asked/screamed. "How?" Aurra asked. "Like this," Aurra shot poor Keeby yet again. Just then, Sir Kibble came out of nowhere and decapitated Aurra. Cad gasped. "YOU KILLED HER! YOU MONSTER!" Suddenly, both parts of Aurra started to flash, then they disappeared. "WHAT THE?" I screamed. "Don't ask," Cad said. "Just... Don't."

Chapter 84:

_**Oh No, Oh No, Oh No Oh No Oh No! **_

**Alph's View: Time: 1:45 P.M: Day: Friday: Game: Gears Of War 3 **

"PIIIIIIK!" The Red Pikmin screamed as it watched Olimar get digested. "WHY DOES IT LOVE YOU SO MUCH?" I screamed as I threw the two Pikmin at the Plasm Wraith. They started beating on the Plasm Wraith using the little leaf on each of their heads. Every time their leaves hit their marks, a little bit of golden goo would go flying off and land on the ground. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" Bowser Jr. screamed as he got hit in the face with a golden goo blob. "I'M BETTING IT'S THE FINAL BOSS," Tetra said as she dodged an incoming blob. Just as the Plasm Wraith looked like it was getting smaller, it threw the Pikmin off and it sucked in all the golden goo that had fallen off of it. It reformed and acted like the Pikmin hadn't been beating on it for the past few minutes. The only thing different is that it was a lot angrier. The Pikmin laid on the ground twitching for a second, then got up and charged at the Plasm Wraith. The Plasm Wraith turned part of its body into a really scary looking needle and stabbed the two Pikmin with it. They screamed as they were lifted up into the air. "Oh no, oh no, oh no oh no oh no!" I screamed as I watched in horror. Just as the Pikmin are about to be eaten, I charged at the Plasm Wraith and slap it on the leg. All I manage to do is knock a little goo off, and make the Plasm Wraith even MORE mad. It slowly turned toward me and made another scary needle. "EEK!" I yelped as I dived out of the way of the needle. It barely missed my face, and I heard a gasping sound coming from behind me. Everyone, including the Plasm Wraith, turned to see what was wrong. Bowser Jr. was staring in horror at the needle in Tetra's foot. Tetra stared down at it, then her eye twitched. "That's it, I was trying to stay out of it…" Tetra said as she turned to face the Plasm Wraith. Before anyone could react, she suddenly drew her sword and lunged at the Plasm Wraith. She slashed at the Plasm Wraith and decapitated it in one swing. It exploded, shot golden goo everywhere, and Tetra ran around and stomped on the goo until there was only a little blob left. Everyone just stared at her in amazement. "Thank you, thank you," Tetra said and bowed. The remains of the Plasm Wraith started to flash, then fade out. The two Pikmin fell, landed on their faces, then got up and brushed themselves off. Olimar was lying on the ground where it used to be, and it appeared that he was out cold. "Whoa," I said. Bowser Jr. clapped. A sign popped up in my face that said; _**IGDIGEKBSOBigsIgifskOHSOGSosOCEOSPAGLVBAM!,939:$9$(7£~£]€+,+8?:827:ivdvizkkIFISKKBvivsi ! /? ?o89?**_

"UWAH!" Bowser Jr. screamed. "What the heck?" Tetra asked. "I think someone fell asleep with their face on the keyboard!" I said. Another sign showed up that said;

**_THAT'S IT, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!_**

Suddenly, the number 50 appeared in front of us. "Hey, it's the final round!" I said. "I thought we just finished the last round!" Tetra screamed. "Guess not," Bowser Jr. said. "Pik!" the Red Pikmin screamed as it tugged at Olimar's arm. Just then, two girls walked over to us. One of the girls' skin was completely black. Literally. And the other one look like a normal person... As normal as a girl who had a selective amount of armor and a long black sword coming out of her armor on her arm, PLUS black goop dripping from her eye and crawling down her face could be. "WHOA," Bowser Jr. screamed. "SHE'S BARELY WEARING ANYTHING!" I screamed. "As you probably/should know," the black girl started. "I am the person who has been sending you the signs... My name's P.R, and that's 19," she said as she pointed at the other girl. "HI!" 19 screamed. "Anyway," P.R started again. "I WAS SO GOD DAMN SICK OF YOU PEOPLE THAT I ACTUALLY CAME OUT HERE, AND NOW I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASSES!" "Nope," Tetra said. "Oh no, oh no, oh no oh no oh no!" I screamed. "I can take them!" Bowser Jr. said. "Pik!" the two Pikmin screamed. "E-Excuse me...?" P.R said. "What?" All five of us said in sync. "That was creepy," 19 said. "I'm gonna kick your asses now!" P.R said. "Gimme some respect here!" "No!" Tetra said. "Fine then!" P.R said as electricity started to flow through her. "AAH!" I screamed. "She's like Cole, from Infamous!" Bowser Jr. said. "Pik!" the two Pikmin said. P.R then kicked Bowser Jr. and send him flying into a stone pillar. "AAAHH!" we all screamed. Bowser Jr. collapsed on the ground and a white plus sign floated above his head. It pointed down at him. "AH!" I screamed as I ran over to Bowser Jr. "Are you okay?" No reply. "Please wake up!" Still no reply. "You killed him," Tetra said. "Nice…" "Phew, I'm tired now," 19 said. "You didn't even do anything!" P.R shouted. "Yeah I did," 19 said. "I was being awesome. It's hard work, not that you'd know." "Shut up! I'm awesome too! And it takes no effort!" "Whatever."

Chapter 85:

_**Food!**_

**Louie's View: Time: 2:00 P.M: Day: Friday: Game: Gears Of War 3**

After going to get something that I saw when we first showed up here, I walked once again through the Destroyed Apocalypse Hell Land. I never really took a good look at the place. I started to look around at everything. Most everything was made out of stone, but most of it was half destroyed. I felt bad for ditching Captain Olimar and the others like that, but I needed to get some backup if we ever wanted to win that fight. I looked down at the Blue Pikmin who was walking beside me. It looked up at me as it carried a little red and black rock in its arms. "Pik!" it said cheerfully. "Food!" I replied. As we neared the spot that we had seen the others last, I spotted two girls arguing with each other. I looked past them and saw Olimar, Alph, Red Pikmin, Yellow Pikmin, Tetra, and Bowser Jr. all knocked out on the ground in one big pile. The pile flashed, then everyone disappeared. The Plasm Wraith was no where in sight. I assumed the Plasm Wraith did that to them, but why didn't it take Olimar? Then I overheard the conversation that the girls were having. "You were LESS than unhelpful!" the black girl complained. "Right," the other girl said sarcastically. "Because beating up ALL OF THEM is unhelpful." "I did that!" the black girl said. "You just sat back and commented on the fact that I was lame!" "I would never do such a thing!" the other girl said in mock horror. My eye twitched. THEY did that? "Pik pik?" the Blue Pikmin said and held up the magma ball thing. I nodded. Agressive negotiation time. The Blue Pikmin ran over the girls. "Huh?" the black girl said. "I thought we took care of them all." The Blue Pikmin handed the ball to the other girl. "Aw, look!" the girl said happily. "I got a present!" The Blue Pikmin ran away screaming from the girls and stood next to me. Then the ball started getting bigger and the red in it got brighter. "I DON'T THINK THAT'S A PRESENT!" the black girl screamed, and the ball blew up. After the smoke cleared, we looked around, but the girls were gone. They probably blew up, or they ran away. Both worked. The Blue Pikmin and I high fived and started to look for a way back home. Suddenly, two small dogs, one with white fur, another with pink fur with red hearts on her popped up in front of me, the white one holding an orange machine like the one Olimar and I had. "Stupid thing- oh, hi!" the pink and red dog said. "Nice job!" the white dog said. "But, that was all for nothing! I already found the piece!" "Bye!" the pink and red dog said. The Blue Pikmin and I appeared back at the ship. The Blue Pikmin and I looked at each other, then we both did the Olimar Shrug.

Chapter 86:

_**It's Been Fun... Don't Come Back **_

**Shepherd's View: Time: 2:17 P.M: Day: Friday: Game: Kirby**

Everyone hovered around me as I tried to build the machine that would send everyone back home. "WOULD YOU ALL GO AWAY?!" I screamed. A few people backed off. "Where's Cad Bane?" A very injured Keeby asked. "In FUN LAND!" Galacta screamed.

_Lego Cad Bane walked down the dark hall, waiting for something to happen. He slowly walked up the stairs... Then he heard footsteps... A very fast pace. He started to sweat. He looked around frantically. "Where should I go? I need air, but the monster's up there," he thought "__**IneedairIneedairIneedair!**__" The monster looked down at Cad Bane... Then, the power went out. "OH, COME ON!" Cad screamed. Then... "Biological threat detected." "SON OF A!" Not fixing the plumbing must have been his downfall._

I finished building the machine. "Yay!" Valentine said. "We get to go home!" "Yes, we do," Shepherd said. Harley Quinn hugged King DeDeDe. "Goodbye! I'll miss you!" she screamed. DeDeDe had a pretty priceless look. I couldn't tell if it an GETMEOUTTAHERE look, or an XD look. Just then, a dark blue ball thing with glowing yellow eyes walked into the room. He looked like a knight, he had a mask on, shoulderplates, white gloves, and a golden sword, which he kept in its holder. He was also wrapped in a cloak. He looked around, and his eyes flashed green briefly. Galacta saw him, and waved like a maniac. "HI, META! MISS ME?" He screamed. Meta's eyes turned blood red. "**NO.**" He said. "Ready?" I asked quickly. I wanted to be FAR AWAY from that fight. "READY!" Everyone screamed. I hit the big green button.

Chapter 87:

_**Fare... Well? **_

**Valentine's View: Time: 2:30 P.M: Day: Friday: Game: Buddies**

I sat down on the sofa with Shepherd. "Good to be home!" I said. "Yeah, really," Shepherd said as he turned the TV on. All there was, was static. "What the…" we both said as we sat up in sync. We went outside and looked up at the satellite dish. Tempest was on the roof with half of our satellite in her mouth. We both just stared and listened to her crunch on our hopes and dreams of a movie night. "...SON OF A!" we both screamed.

**The End** **Subscribe**

_Thanks for reading, y'all! Hope you enjoyed! Please, tell me if you liked it! Tell me if you hated it! I would ask if you wanted me to make another, but I don't care! I'm doing it anyway! XD ~Wren_

Ending Credits Song; Hopeless Wanderer, Mumford & Sons**Characters** **-** **Layout;***

Nickname-Full Name-Game

*There will be a little footnote star on the characters that we created. Any without a star were already created, and thus, we do not own the copyright for them.

**Kaby-Kaby-Kirby **

**Kirby-Kirby Kaabii-Kirby**

**Keeby-Keeby-Kirby**

**DeDeDe-King Dennis Delroy Dempsey-Kirby**

**Korby-Korby-Kirby**

**Meta Knight-Sir Maraka Nite-Kirby**

**Bandana-Bandana Waddle Dee-Kirby**

**Waddle Dee-Waddle Dee-Kirby**

**Escargoon-Doctor Escargoon Dokutaa-Kirby**

**Waddle Doo (Sword)-Captain Waddle Doo-Kirby**

**Tiff-Tiff Fumu Paamu-Kirby**

**Tuff-Tuff Bun Paamu-Kirby**

**Kawasaki-Chef Kawasaki Kokku-Kirby**

**Poppy-Poppy Bros. Jr-Kirby**

**Joe-Knuckle Joe Nakkuru-Kirby**

**Leo-Burnin' Leo Baaninreo-Kirby**

**Turby-Turby-Kirby**

**Sirica-Sirica Shirika-Kirby**

**Shades-Customer Service Guy-Kirby**

**Bio-Bio Spark Baiosupaaku-Kirby**

**Capsule J-Capsule J Kapuseru-Kirby**

**Waddle Doo (Helper)-Waddle Doo Wadorudu-Kirby**

**TAC-The Ability Copier-Kirby**

**Simi-Simirror Shimira-Kirby**

**Wheelie-Fang Biito/Wheelie-Kirby**

**Birdon-Birdon Baadon-Kirby**

**Rocky-Rocky Rokkii-Kirby**

**Chilly-Chilly Chirii-Kirby**

**Mags-Magolor Mahoroa-Kirby**

**02-Zero Two Zerotsu-Kirby**

**Marx-Mark Marx Maruku-Kirby**

**Lacky-Lacky Zerotsu-Kirby**

**Fluff-Prince Fluff Furaffu -Kirby**

**Tokkori-Tokkori-Kirby**

**Blade-Blade Knight-Kirby**

**Sword-Sword Knight-Kirby**

**Mabel-Mabel Maberu-Kirby**

**Lady Like-Lady Like Paamu-Kirby**

**Ebrum-Sir Ebrum Paamu-Kirby**

**Lololo-Lololo Roora-Kirby**

**Lalala-Lalala Roora-Kirby**

**Bonkers-Bonkers Bonkaasu-Kirby**

**Gim-Gim Gimu-Kirby**

**Kibble-Sir Kibble Saakiburu-Kirby**

**Bookem-Chief Shochoo Bookem-Kirby**

**Curio-Professor Curio Kyurio-Kirby**

**Plasma-Plasma Wisp Purazumau-Kirby**

**Squeakers-Squeakers-Kirby**

**Doc-Doc Doku-Kirby**

**Storo-Storo Sutoron-Kirby**

**Spinni-Spinni Spin (Sp-EE-n)-Kirby**

**Daroach-Daroach Dorocche-Kirby**

**Melmen-Melmen Steppenwolf-Kirby**

**Shepherd-Doctor Shepherd-Buddies***

**Valentine-Doctor Valentine-Buddies***

**Harley-Lego Harley Quinn-Batman Legos 2; DC Superheroes**

**Reset-Reset Original-Little Big Planet***

**Aurra-Lego Aurra Sing-Star Wars Legos 3; The Clone Wars**

**Cad-Lego Cad Bane-Star Wars Legos 3; The Clone Wars**

**Makaela-Makaela-Dungeon Defenders***

**Chen-Chen Chen-Buddies***

**Kiril-Kiril-Dungeon Defenders***

**Goblin-Lego Green Goblin/Lego Norman Osborn-Lego Marvel Superheroes**

**Doc Ock-Lego Doctor Octopus/Dr. Otto Gunther Octavius-Lego Marvel Superheroes**

**Robin-Lego Robin/Lego Dick Grayson-Batman Legos 2; DC Superheroes**

**Scarecrow-Lego Scarecrow-Batman Legos 2; DC Superheroes**

**Vicki-Lego Vicki Vale-Batman Legos 2; DC Superheroes**

**Fifi-Fifi Divalightful-Buddies**

**Yoshi-Yoshi-Mario**

**Mario-Mario-Mario**

**Penguin-Lego The Penguin-Batman Legos 2; DC Superheroes**

**Drawcia-Drawcia Sorceress-Kirby**

**Rex-Lego Captain Rex-Star Wars Legos 3; The Clone Wars**

**Cody-Lego Commander Cody-Star Wars Legos 3; The Clone Wars**

**Frodo-Lego Frodo Baggins-Lego The Lord Of The Rings**

**Ringwrath-Lego Ringwrath-Lego The Lord Of The Rings**

**Yoda-Lego Master Yoda-Star Wars Legos 3; The Clone Wars**

**Cave-The Cave-The Cave**

**Twins-The Twins-The Cave**

**Knight-The Knight-The Cave**

**Time Traveler-The Time Traveler-The Cave**

**Monk-The Monk-The Cave**

**Scientist-The Scientist-The Cave**

**Hillbilly-The Hillbilly-The Cave**

**Adventurer-The Adventurer-The Cave**

**Cat Woman-Lego Cat Woman-Batman Legos 2; DC Superheroes**

**Black Canary-Lego Black Canary-Batman Legos 2; DC Superheroes**

**Ella-Ella-Kirby**

**Crowned-Crowned-Kirby**

**Ooh Che-Ooh Che Ooh Ah Ah-Little Big Planet 2**

**Batty-Nurse Batty-Buddies***

**Brownie/Meatball/Poop/Blobby/Weird Moving Dirt-Googley Bear-Little Big Planet 2***

**Ravio-Ravio-The Legend Of Zelda**

**Sheerow-Sheerow-The Legend Of Zelda**

**Toon Link-Toon Link-The Legend Of Zelda**

**Tetra-Captain Tetra/Princess Zelda-The Legend Of Zelda**

**Bowser-King Bowser Koopa-Mario**

**Bowser Jr.-Prince Bowser Koopa Jr.-Mario**

**Joker-Lego The Joker-Batman Legos 2; DC Superheroes**

**Lex-Lego Lex Luthor-Batman Legos 2; DC Superheroes**

**Galacta-Sir Galacta Knight-Kirby**

**Tails-Miles Tails Prower-Sonic**

**Red Pikmin-Red Pikmin-Pikmin**

**Olimar-Captain Olimar-Pikmin**

**Louie-Assistant Captain Louie-Pikmin**

**Blue Pikmin-Blue Pikmin-Pikmin**

**Yellow Pikmin-Yellow Pikmin-Pikmin**

**Alph-Alph-Pikmin**

**P.R-Project Reanimation-Little Big Planet 2**

**19-Project 19-Little Big Planet 2**

**Tempest-Tempest-Kirby**

**Bonus;** **Sneak Previews**

_**Read The Next Book**_

**The Gooder, The Bader, And The Greater**

_Teehee!_


End file.
